Cielo
by mermer cullen-swan
Summary: Desesperado por salvar los intereses de su familia, Edward y su mejor amigo unen sus esperanzas y contratan a un grupo de rock. Sin embargo no está en absoluto preparado para la bomba de lujuria que lo golpea cuando por fin se encuentra cara a cara con el cantante dolorosamente hermoso Jasper Whitlock. Lemmons. Homoerotico. Edward x Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia no es mía, es una adaptación.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Argumento:**

El Hotel Weiss Strande está en problemas. Los negocios ya no eran lo que solía ser cuando el padre de Edward dirigía el hotel, propiedad de la familia. El negocio está a pique, con el padre de Edward enfermo de cáncer y las facturas sin pagar.

Desesperado por salvar los intereses de su familia, Edward y su mejor amigo unen sus esperanzas y lo que queda de su dinero en una nueva aventura: un club nocturno en el hotel. Es imperativo que el Salón Blanco sea un éxito, o de lo contrario el hotel se hundirá sin remedio. La dama Fortuna parece estar con ellos, sin embargo, porque se las arreglan para firmar un contrato con Whitlock, el grupo de rock de mayor popularidad para que toquen en la inauguración.

Ya un gran fan del grupo, Edward, no podría estar más emocionado de darles la bienvenida a su hotel. Sin embargo no está en absoluto preparado para la bomba de lujuria que lo golpea cuando por fin se encuentra cara a cara con el cantante dolorosamente hermoso Jasper Whitlock. No, no podía ser lujuria.

Sí, Jasper es probablemente la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto, pero Edward es heterosexual. Esto debía ser una forma equivocada de culto hacia los héroes que él sentía.

Edward descubre que él y Jasper comparten una obsesión: los videojuegos. Cuando Jasper invita a Edward a su habitación para jugar, Edward salta a la oportunidad. ¿Qué no se ajustaría a la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su ídolo? Él y Jasper pasar un buen rato con los juegos, pero Edward pronto descubre que Jasper tiene más en su mente: introducir a Edward a un nuevo nivel de juego.

**Capitulo 1:**

-¡Papá, puedes por favor sentarte!

Carlisle Cullen lo vio arqueando una de sus blancas cejas, pero él se acomodó en las almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama. Edward suprimió un suspiro de alivio y arregló el grueso edredón y las sábanas blancas alrededor del alarmantemente delgado cuerpo de su padre.

—No soy un inválido — Carlisle gruñó.

—Como digas, papá— Edward le gruñó. Vio la mesa al lado de la cama con agua helada, vasos, seis libros, la lámpara, el reloj, y no menos de una docena de botellas de píldoras. Eso último de la colección era lo que quebraba su corazón. Tomó una —. ¿Te tomaste tu medicina?

—Sí.

Edward frunció el ceño, seguro que había siete pastillas de esas en la botella cuando él había ido a preparar el desayuno de Carlisle. —Papá.

—¡Edward!

Se vieron fijamente, y Edward estaba seguro de que veía su propia frustración reflejada en las líneas de expresión de su padre. Cerró los ojos, rezando en silencio por calma y dejó la botella de píldoras de nuevo en la mesa. —Bien. Está bien.

Carlisle acomodó el edredón en sus caderas. —¿Está todo listo?

Edward cruzó el cuarto y abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz de la primavera entrara. —Todo listo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Trató de mantener un ligero tono. —Tan seguro como puedo estar.

—¿Cuándo llegarán?

Edward suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por su largo, hasta el mentón cabello rubio. —En cualquier momento.

La cara de Carlisle mostró alarma. —¿No deberías estar abajo?

—Si, debería. Y estaré, tan pronto como Alice llegue.

—Deja toda esa preocupación por mí, ¡estoy bien! Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

Edward vio su reloj. Si, él debería, pero no podía dejar solo a su padre. No últimamente. A pesar de negarlo, la condición de Carlisle se estaba deteriorando, y parecía que otro ciclo de quimioterapia iba a ser necesario en el futuro no-muy-distante. Otro ciclo de angustia y de gastos. Gastos que ellos realmente no podían afrontar. Esa era otra de las razones por las que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Suprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta del frente de la suite se abrió. Se apresuró a ir a la sala. Alice giró su muy embarazado cuerpo y le sonrió.

—Edward, llego tarde, lo siento.— Dejó su bolsa en la mesa y se llevó una mano a su embarazado abdomen —. Pero no podía pasar por el caos de abajo.

Edward se acercó a ella y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. —¿Estás bien?

Alice movió sus manos alejando sus preocupaciones, y acomodándose su rubio cabello, ella vio hacia la puerta de la recámara.—Estoy bien. ¿Papá se tomó su medicamento?

—Él dice que lo hizo.

Ella asintió, evitando su mirada. Ellos difícilmente podían ver al otro cuando hablaban de la enfermedad de su padre. Desde que perdieron a su madre cuando Alice tenía diez años y Edward siete, su padre había sido el cimiento de su vida. Ninguno quería reconocer la posibilidad de perderlo.

Alice levantó la cabeza mostrando una luminosa sonrisa y unos brillantes grandes ojos azules. —¿No tenías que estar en otro lado? Hay una multitud esperando ahí abajo.

—Sí. Hey...

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró a verlo.

Él le sonrió. —Gracias.

—No hay necesidad.— Ella lo alejó con sus manos —. Vete de aquí y hazte famoso.

Le sonrió. —¡Adiós, papá!— Salió antes de que Carlisle pudiera responder y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando estaba en el pasillo. Se dirigió a las escaleras en lugar de al elevador y bajó volando al primer piso. Salió entre las oficinas administrativas y la cocina, sacó su teléfono y presionó un botón de marcado rápido.

Jacob contestó después de un timbre. —¿Dónde estás?

—En las oficinas. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En el escritorio del frente.

—¿Cómo está?

—Es un jodido lio.— Edward podía oír la alegría en la voz de Jacob. Conociendo a Jacob, estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Detrás de él, Edward oyó surgir el ruido de una enorme multitud. —El Weiss nunca había tenido tanta gente.

Edward sonrió. —Muy mal que la mayoría de ellos no se queden aquí.

—Cierto, pero la cafetería está muy bien hoy.

—Lo apuesto. ¿Has oído algo de Vincent?

—Sí. Llamó. Ellos estarán aquí en diez. Deberías de encontrarte con él en la plataforma de carga.

—¡¿Diez?! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Vi a Alice subir. Sabía que me llamarías en cualquier minuto.

—Gracias, compañero.— Edward se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada trasera —. Nada como una pequeña advertencia.

—Sería feliz si soy quien se encuentre con ellos.

Edward sonrió. —No hay posibilidad. Ese es uno de los beneficios de ser accionista y gerente del hotel.

—Es trampa. Naciste con el trabajo.

Edward sonrió. Ellos habían tenido ese debate antes. —No por eso es menos dulce.

—Imbécil — Jacob gruñó —. Bien. Ve y pon tu mejor cara, niño bonito, y saluda a nuestros VIP1.

Edward se rió mientras cortaba la comunicación, conociendo a su mejor amigo desde hacía cinco años, no iba a tomar sus palabras en serio. Ambos estaban bajo presión con esto. Los dos habían hablado con su padre sobre entrar en esta nueva aventura contra las protestas de Carlisle. Carlisle era el propietario y gerente del Hotel Weiss Strande desde hace casi veinte años y se había mostrado escéptico acerca de esta aventura, pero Edward y Jacob se habían mostrado inflexibles. Por no decir persuasivos y desesperados. El Weiss estaba financieramente en picada y solo con medidas extremas podría recuperarse. Ellos finalmente lograron que Carlisle cediera. Ahora, un año después, con deudas hasta el cuello, el fruto de su labor—y considerables gastos—finalmente iba a ser un éxito o un fracaso. Un fracaso significaría el fin de El Weiss.

Naturalmente, ellos esperaban que fuera un éxito.

Se apresuró por los pasillos del hotel, sonriendo brevemente a los empleados sin detenerse a hablar con ninguno.

No es que alguno tratara de ir más allá de un breve saludo. Todo el mundo en el Weiss estaba ocupado. Cada empleado sabía la importancia de ese fin de semana.

El hotel estaba absolutamente atiborrado para la gran inauguración del White Room2, el nuevo club de baile. Edward y Jacob habían apostado todo a eso y tenían todas sus esperanzas que ese negocio ayudaría al hotel. Ellos también lograron una gran hazaña; consiguiendo que una

asombrosa banda tocara en la inauguración y se quedarían durante tres noches más.

Cinco años antes, la joven banda había subido una canción grabada por ellos mismos a internet. A través del hiperespacio del internet, ellos establecieron su nombre muy bien y así continuaban. El contrato para un álbum les llegó después de que ellos ya hubieran publicitado solos dos álbum con sus propias canciones. Ahora, el mundo no podía tener suficiente de ellos. En solo dos meses, la banda debía iniciar su segunda gira mundial y, de algún modo y con ayuda de un poco de suerte, la banda había aceptado tocar en la gran inauguración del White Room.

Edward llegó a la plataforma de carga, una sombreada cochera en una esquina, en donde se recibían las entregas. Vincent McMillian, el jefe de seguridad del hotel, se giró ante el sonido de la pesada puerta al abrirse. Él estaba usando un intercomunicador en el oído, totalmente expuesto gracias a su recortado cabello castaño. La ropa de civil no disfrazaba el hecho de que Vincent había sido sargento del ejército. —Justo a tiempo.— Vincent se detuvo y se giró para hablar con Edward al borde de la plataforma —. La multitud casi llega hasta aquí.

Edward vio hacia la puerta abierta de la cochera. Una suave brisa llegaba, trayendo los ocasionales gritos de las chicas hasta el área. —¿También aquí atrás?

—No muchos, pero sí.

Edward mordió el interior de su labio. ¿Tenemos suficiente seguridad para eso?

—Estamos bien, Edward. ¿Cómo está tu papá?— Vincent había trabajado para Carlisle Cullen desde que Edward había llegado por primera vez a vivir en el hotel, era como un miembro de la familia.

—Él está bien. Alice está con él.

—Si, la vi.— Vincent tocó el intercomunicador en su oído y habló. Segundos después, él se giró hacia Edward —. Ellos están aquí.

Edward tomó su posición al borde de la plataforma de carga. Él acomodó el nudo con forma de diamante de su corbata, acomodó su saco azul marino, y dobló sus manos, calmándose para esperar a sus huéspedes.

Excepto que él no estaba para nada calmado. No solamente estaba agradecido con Whitlock Sent por aceptar tocar en la gran inauguración, sino que él también era un gran fan de ellos. Como ávido navegador del internet, Edward había encontrado a los Whitlock Sent antes de que ellos se convirtieran en una gran noticia de la más grande compañía de discos. Él estaba orgulloso de decir que a él le gustaban ellos desde antes. Así fue como él y Jacob habían sido miembros del primer foro, eso les permitió tener la atención de la banda.

Se oyeron gritos viniendo del camino, justo cuando fue visible la parte superior del vehículo que se dirigía a la plataforma. El negro Lincoln Navigator finalmente llegó seguido por dos más. Gritos de ―¡Jasper!‖ ―¡Brent!‖ ―¡Darien!‖ y ―¡Emmet!‖ llegaban a los carros pero las personas que gritaban no se veían, señal de que los guardias de seguridad hacían su trabajo.

El primer Navigator se detuvo gusto frente a Edward. Una mujer salió desde el asiento del pasajero. Ella estaba vestida casualmente, pero costosamente casual. Su

camiseta era de seda, sus botas se veían tan costosas como un auto. Su cabello castaño estaba detenido desordenado en la cima de la cabeza. Ella se quitó los enormes lentes de sol y mostró unos brillantes ojos chocolates, usaba lápiz labial rosa. —¿Edward Cullen?

Él le ofreció la mano y ella se la estrechó brevemente y le sonrió. —Sí. ¿Bella Swan?

—Esa soy yo. Qué bueno finalmente conocernos.

—Igualmente, Señora Swan. El Weiss Strande se honra de tenerla.

Ella sonrió brillantemente. La manager de los Whitlock Sent era mucho más pequeña de lo que él había esperado. Ellos habían hablado por teléfono frecuentemente para hacer los arreglos, y él había visto su fotografía una docena de veces, pero ella exudaba una gran presencia vital que desmentía lo que él suponía era su metro y medio de estatura.

Ella se giró cuando la puerta trasera se abrió. Edward se giró y se obligó a respirar cuando vio a Jasper Whitlock por sí mismo deteniéndose en el pavimento.

Edward podía decir que el hombre era atractivo, y nadie—hetero o homosexual—podía negar eso de Jasper Whitlock, el cantante de Whitlock Sent, era simplemente espectacular, él quizás medía unos cinco centímetros más que el metro ochenta que medía Edward, pero su presencia hacía que se viera de tres metros. Levantó sus lentes de sol a la cima de su cabeza, su cabello tenía al menos seis diferentes tonos de café, desde el casi dorado hasta el chocolate. Cayendo en suaves hondas que pasaban sus hombros y ancho pecho, alcanzando casi la cintura. Su cara era perfecta, fuerte y masculina, pero con una hermosa línea femenina, inclusive con la inminente barba en la

suave curva de su mandíbula. Cejas casi negras enmarcaban unos soñadores e hipnóticos ojos azules. Su largo cuello modelado suavemente, y anchos hombros que llenaban muy bien una camiseta negra de The Ramones. Usaba unos jeans holgados sostenidos en sus delgadas caderas y sus largas piernas parecían recorrer kilómetros antes de terminar en unas botas con la punta plateada en el suelo.

A Edward se le hizo agua la boca. Impactado, él describiría su reacción como normal ante la presencia de una superestrella conocida por su apariencia y encanto.

La visión le dio una sonrisa practicada y extendió su mano. Hermosos ojos azules captaron la mirada de Edward. La voz de un ángel—o un diablo seductor—habló con él, una voz suave y ricamente decadente que vendió millones de discos. —Jasper Whitlock.

Edward sonrió y tomó su mano sin verla. Él no podía alejar la vista de esos hermosos ojos. —Sé quién es, señor.

Fuertes y callosos dedos cerraron los de Edward. Edward trató de no saltar ante la onda eléctrica que sintió ante el cálido y fuerte agarre. —¿Y tú eres…?

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Edward Cullen. Soy el gerente del Hotel Weiss Strande.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Edward vio hacia sus manos y a los largos dedos que lo liberaban. Levantó la vista, él momentáneamente se perdió en los seductores ojos azules. Ojos que lo veían de algún modo… ¿hambrientos?

No, eso no es correcto. El hombre solo exudaba natural sensualidad. Si eso era todo. Esperaba no haberse ruborizado. Edward se giró a ver al resto de la banda salir de los otros carros. Brent Rose, el guitarrista, era tan alto como Jasper Whitlock, pero era delgado hasta el punto de ser considerado flaco. Unos desordenados brillantes largos rizos negros enmarcaban su sonriente cara, justo llegándole hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Sus ojos negros brillaban cuando se rió con Darien Hughes, el baterista, era más pequeño que sus compañeros de banda quizás de un metro con setenta, Darien tenía cabello rubio liso que caía hasta debajo de sus hombros. Sus honestos ojos café brillaban cuando se reía. Del último carro salió Emmet McCarty, el bajista del grupo. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras llegaba a ellos, entonces hundió sus elegantes manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Él estaba bien construido como Jasper, pero con grandes músculos y gracia felina y una cabeza llena de rizos negros. Sus oscuros ojos siempre le daban esa apariencia oscura y misteriosa.

Edward atravesó por las presentaciones, tratando de no actuar como el fan que era. Él era mayor que cualquiera de los miembros de la banda por algunos años pero en ese momento se sentía tan excitado como un adolescente que estaba actuando a ser adulto.

—Caballeros, El Weiss les da la bienvenida y las gracias — él dijo, liberando la mano de Emmet —. Por favor, permítanme mostrarle sus cuartos.

Subió al elevador con la banda y la señora Swan, dejando que Vincent se encargara de los guardaespaldas y del equipaje. En el camino, él les explicó que solo una llave-tarjeta les permitía llegar hasta el piso veinte, ayudando eso a la seguridad de la banda.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Edward?— Jasper repentinamente preguntó.

Edward parpadeó, atrapado en medio de su practicado discurso. Se giró a ver los ojos esmeraldas enfocados en él.

—¡Jasper!— Bella gruñó.

Edward se rió, esperando calmar los nervios. —Está bien, Tengo veintiocho años, señor Whitlock. ¿Por qué?

Jasper sonrió. —No muy a menudo el gerente de un hotel de este tamaño es tan joven. Es lindo verte.

Edward se rió. —He vivido en El Weiss casi toda mi vida. Mi familia es la propietaria. Así que crecí aprendiendo el trabajo.

—Eso lo explica — dijo Emmet, su voz un bajo ronroneo. Sus oscuros ojos fijos en Edward, y Edward sintió que su corazón se brincó un latido —. Suena como si lo hubieras dicho un millón de veces.

Edward se ruborizó. Él regresó a su habitual discurso, pero principalmente su cerebro no trabajaba para nada bien.

—¡Qué cool!— Darien intervino, cerca de saltar sobre sus pies —. ¿Vives en el hotel? Eso debe de ser asombroso.

Edward tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió. ¿Habría hecho Emmet ese bajo ronroneo? ¿Por qué? El casi suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Edward de nuevo siguió con el practicado discurso. —Hay seis suites en este piso.— Ellos se detuvieron sobre la alfombra con vagos diseños orientales gris y negro —. Si los cuartos no son de su agrado, claro que podremos hacer otros arreglos.— Los guió hacia sus habitaciones,

entregándoles la tarjeta llave, explicando las comodidades, riéndose de sus bromas y aceptando los elogios por las habitaciones. Mejor no pensar el por qué dejaba a Jasper Whitlock al último. No fue un hecho consciente el que estaría un momento a solas con el hombre que admiraba. Pero después de que le mostró su cuarto a la señora Swan, él caminó solo con Jasper hacia el final del pasillo. Él estaba orgulloso de que su mano no temblara mientras deslizaba la tarjeta llave —. Este es su cuarto, señor Whitlock.

Jasper tomó la tarjeta-llave de sus manos, pero no atravesó la puerta abierta. —Por favor dime Jasper. El 'señor' me hace sentir viejo.

Edward se rió, esperando no oírse como una risueña fan. —Es en señal de respeto, señor.

Jasper le sonrió. —Si, lo sé, pero solo eres dos años mayor que yo.— Le dio un guiño —. Vamos, solo dilo.

—Está bien. Jasper.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. Dejaremos lo de ‗señor'.

Jasper entró al cuarto y Edward se quedó en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de alejar la vista de la gracia depredadora del hombre. ¿Cómo había logrado hacer que su perezosa postura se viera tan sexy? Le recordó a un puma explorando su nuevo territorio. Incluso olfateó los alrededores, primero halagó el chocolate, entonces las flores frescas en el escritorio.

_«¡¿Sexy?! Oh, ¡Dios!» _La visión se giró a verlo.

Edward tosió en su puño evitando la mirada. —¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Jasper seguía de pie, su mano sosteniendo una cortina dorada que estaba abierta dejando que se filtrara la

luz de la tarde. —Solo una cosa.— Vio hacia el gabinete de la televisión —. ¿Tienes PlayStation 2?

—¿Perdón?

—PlayStation 2. Ya sabes ¿la consola de juegos?

—Oh, sé lo que es. No, en el cuarto no hay uno, pero puedo conseguirte uno si lo deseas.

La amplia sonrisa de los generosos labios de Jasper eran de un jugador. Un adicto que necesita su dosis. —Sí. Consigue uno, y Final Fantasy 10.

Edward le sonrió. —¿Lo juegas?— ¡¿Jasper Whitlock jugaba su juego favorito?!

—Eso está mal.

Edward se sobresaltó, no se dio cuenta que Bella Swan estaba a su lado. Ella se apoyó en el marco y le sonrió cariñosamente a Jasper. —¿No puedes dejar tu adicción por unos días?

—¿Por qué infiernos? Ya han pasado cuatro días. ¡Se me olvidará todo!

—¿Ya está rogando por un PlayStation 2?

Edward se sobresaltó de nuevo, dio dos pasos al interior del cuarto y se giró para ver de quién era la voz, Emmet McCarty estaba junto a él. El alto bajista tomó el lugar que Edward había dejado junto a Bella, tocando con sus dedos el marco arriba de su cabeza. Las holgadas mangas de su camiseta bajaron, mostrando los delgados músculos de sus brazos.

—Claro que lo hace — dijo Bella, su voz le dio suficiente distracción a Edward para alejar la vista de la estirada camiseta sobre el pecho de Emmet.

—Oh, jódanse ambos — Jasper gruñó, dejando la ventana y dirigiéndose al sofá en medio de la habitación. Estaba frente a la televisión, dividiendo el área de entretenimiento de la habitación del escritorio junto a la ventana —. Acabo de entrar en un nuevo escenario, y eso me tomó una eternidad hacerlo. No esperaré hasta el final de la gira para volver a jugar.

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Él tenía que saber. —¿Cuál?

Jasper se arrodilló en el sofá, dándoles la cara a través del respaldo del sofá. La sonrisa en su cara le quitó diez años, haciendo que se viera como un adolescente. —¿Juegas?

—Sí.

—¿En qué escenario estás?

—Oh, Dios — Bella gruño, golpeando su cabeza ligeramente en la puerta —. No otro jugador.

—Ignórala, Edward — Jasper dijo —. ¿Qué escenario?

—Acabo de pasar a la Roca como hongo.

—¡No, mierda!

—Realmente, hace unos días.

—¡Excelente! ¡Entonces trae el PlayStation 2 y ven a jugar conmigo!

El corazón de Edward se saltó otro latido. _«Ven a jugar conmigo»._¿Jugar videojuegos con Jasper Whitlock? ¡Solamente en sus sueños! —Oh, no, no puedo...

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo que trabajar.

—¿Toda la noche? Vamos. Soy un niño grande, puedo quedarme despierto hasta tarde. No trabajas toda la noche, ¿no es así?

—Uh, no, pero...— Edward vio a Bella y a Emmet, que solo lo veían divertidos —. Bien, está bien.— Se giró para ver de nuevo a Jasper quien se inclinaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, peligrosamente cerca de volcarlo —. No terminaré mis obligaciones antes de la siete.

—Eso está bien.— Frunció el ceño ligeramente —. Pero envíame el juego antes.

—Lo haré.— Se giró hacia Bella —. ¿Debo enviar uno para cada uno?

Ella se rió, movió una de sus manos que tenía un anillo. —Oh, no. Jasper es el único jugador. Los otros deberán de estar bien.

Emmet asintió confirmándolo, un rizo de su cabello pelirrojo rozó la curva de su mandíbula, no lejos de la esquina de su sonrisa con esos labios llenos. Edward alejó la mirada con dificultad. ¿No es contra la naturaleza que gente tan hermosa esté en el mismo lugar? Solo el estar cerca de Jasper y Emmet tenía su corazón galopando.

Él tenía que salir de ahí.

—Bueno, bien. Los dejo instalándose. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, Bella tienes el número de mi celular personal. Por favor no dudes en llamar. Nosotros…— vio sus sonrientes caras y les sonrió, cambió su discurso —. Soy un gran fan — finalmente admitió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación.**

**Capitulo 2:**

-¿Por qué no puedo conocerlos ahora?— Rosalie Hale, amiga de Edward desde la infancia y su ex-novia, estaba de pie del otro lado del escritorio. Hacía pucheros con sus negros rizos saltando. Sus grandes aretes que se movían cuando ella movía la cabeza y su blusa de un rosa fuerte gritaban ‗¡mírame!' Ella se había vestido así por sus huéspedes y estaba molesta porque Edward le negaba el acceso. Ella también era fan de Whitlock Sent.

Edward seguía calmado. Una vez que él dejó a los miembros de Whitlock Sent, sus facultades mentales regresaron junto con su calma. —Porque acaban de llegar hace una hora. Ellos tuvieron un largo vuelo. Es simple cortesía dejarlos descansar un momento.

Rose, que era el nombre que ahora ella odiaba, a pesar de que había crecido con ese apodo, frunció el ceño. —Tú te reuniste con ellos.

Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá de la pared de enfrente, los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas cómodamente. Se rió. —Ya traté con eso, tampoco funcionó para mí.

Edward vio la factura frente a él y firmó el cheque adjunto. —Los llevé a sus habitaciones.

Rose se puso de pie molesta. —¡Maldición, Edward! El club nocturno es también mi juego. ¡Merezco algún privilegio!

_«¿Uno de esos privilegios seria entrar en la cama de alguno de los miembros de Whitlock Sent?» _Edward se preguntó cuál de ellos sería el favorito de ella. Eso probablemente no era su asunto. Él estaba tentado a preguntar pero decidió ser prudente. Como ella dijo, ella era su socia en el White Room, incluso si su parte era menor a la suya o a la de Jacob o a la del Weiss. Contra su primer instinto, Edward había permitido que Jacob hablara con ella para que participara. Ella había hecho buen dinero como planeadora de eventos y tenía muchos mejores contactos que Edward o Jacob. Ese solo hecho hizo que la mayoría de los preparativos para su aventura fluyeran suavemente. Ella era una sabia inversionista incluso cuando ella decidió que ellos no fueran pareja.

—Paciencia, Rose.— Siguió revisando las facturas frente a él —. Los verás mañana durante el ensayo.

Aún enfadada, Rose pasó su dedo por el caballo de vidrio en la esquina de su escritorio. —Entonces, ¿cómo son?

Edward levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. A pesar de que la había amado, él y Rose realmente estaban mejor ahora que ella había roto el compromiso. —Más largos que la vida. Pero son chicos amigables. De hecho,— calmadamente dijo, decidiendo revelar su carta de triunfo —, Jasper Whitlock me invitó a su cuarto esta noche a jugar PlayStation 2.

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritos dobles de ambos hicieron que Edward se recargara en su silla, riendo viendo a Jacob y Rose que lo veían asombrados.

Jacob se recuperó primero, cayéndose de rodillas. —¡Eres una mierda!

—¿Ahora tienes PlayStation 2 en los cuartos?— Rose preguntó, sorprendida.

—No. Pero su cuarto ahora tiene uno.

—¿Cómo infiernos lograste una invitación como esa?— Jacob demandó.

—Me pidió el PlayStation 2 y el Final Fantasy 10. Le pregunté en cuál escenario estaba. Él imaginó que yo también jugaba y me pidió que lo acompañara.

—No, mierda.

—¡Bastardo!— Rose gritó —. ¿Vas a jugar videojuegos con Jasper Whitlock?

Edward no pudo evitarlo, le sonrió cínicamente a Rose. —No voy a dormir con el cómo tú quieres hacer, Beck.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, viéndolo fríamente. —Oh, ja ja. Qué gracioso.

—Niega que eso es lo que quieres.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy estúpida? ¡Es Whitlock Sent!— Ella le sonrió —. Tonto.— En momentos privados, la chica que solía conocer dejaba entrever su enmascarado profesionalismo —. No puedo creer que ese juego de retrasados te haya dado una ventaja.

Él se rió. —Ánimo, Beck. Tendrás tu oportunidad mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 3:**

-¡Oh,¡jódete!

Edward se rió cuando Jasper lanzó el control del juego tan duro al sofá que rebotó y cayó al suelo. No es que Jasper lo notara. Para cuando Edward lo atrapó, Jasper estaba a medio camino del bar.

Edward dejó el control al lado de él en el sofá. —Yo tampoco lo logré la primera vez. Tú estuviste realmente cerca.

Jasper levantó una mano señalándolo con el dedo y sacudió la cabeza, enviando ondas de su cabello multicolor sobre su espalda desnuda. —No me aplaques, estoy trabajando en enfurruñarme.

Edward se rió. Esa era la segunda noche que jugaba videojuegos con el cantante de Whitlock Sent y había aprendido rápidamente que Jasper era un hombre que explotaba rápidamente e igual de rápido se calmaba. Las emociones del hombre eran como gotas de agua en una superficie caliente, con el calor rápidamente evaporándose.

Edward se aprovechó de que Jasper se había alejado para admirar el físico del hombre. Sin camisa, se veían claramente los bien trabajados músculos de hombros y brazos y su suave y bronceada piel lampiña. La agraciada curva de su columna que bajaba a una delgada cintura que se veía demasiado delgada y fuerte para sostener los holgados pantalones de algodón que cubrían sus largas

piernas. De hecho, casi no lo hacían. Edward podía ver la curva superior del trasero del hombre.

Jasper se giró con dos bebidas en la mano. Edward rápidamente regresó su atención a la televisión, a los gráficos en la pantalla. Él tenía que dejar de hacer eso, él podría ser atrapado y ¿cómo lo iba a explicar? _«Lo siento, hombre, pero eres demasiado hermoso para las palabras. No soy gay ni nada, solo te estaba viendo. Si, correcto. Eso saldría bien.» _

Un vaso con Jack Daniel5 estaba arriba de su cabeza. Edward levantó la vista y vio el brazo, ligeramente cubierto con vello castaño, y evitó ver el escultural pecho de Jasper viendo sus ojos azules. Una proeza que él lograra calmarse dado que la vista causaba cosas divertidas en su estómago. —No, gracias.

**5 **Marca de whiskey.

—Oh, vamos.— El hielo se movía dentro del vaso cuando Jasper lo llevó frente a él —. No estás ni de cerca de estar borracho.

Él ya había bebido dos en las últimas dos horas. —Estoy mareado. No necesito mucho.

Jasper se inclinó y dejó el vaso en la mesa al lado de las rodillas de Edward, el olor llegó a la nariz de Edward. —¡Ah! Una cita barata.

Edward se rió y logró no suspirar de alivio cuando Jasper se sentó en el sofá, un poco más allá que la distancia de un brazo, subiendo los pies desnudos arriba de la mesa.

Edward regresó al juego para evitar seguir viéndolo. Él no debería de haber regresado esta noche. Los raros sentimientos que empezaron a agitar su estómago anoche

habían empeorado esta noche. Aceptó el primer trago tratando de actuar normal e ignorar las mariposas en su estómago. Después de todo, Jasper era solo una persona. Edward había tomado el segundo porque el primero pareció no funcionar. Ahora él sabía que las bebidas habían destrozado su resolución en lugar de fortalecerla.

Así que regresó su atención a la televisión, los codos en las rodillas y el control en sus manos. Ese era su último recurso. Él podría perderse dentro del juego por un momento y olvidarse de la distracción que era el hombre a su lado.

Jasper habló después de un momento de ver a Edward jugar. —Entonces, ¿te estoy apartando de tu novia?

—No.

—¿Esposa?

—No. No estoy casado.

—No creía eso. No usas anillo. Pero ya no se puede decir eso en estos días.— Jasper levantó una rodilla apoyando el pie en el borde de la mesa —. ¿Estás totalmente libre en estos momentos? ¿Ninguna mujer estable?

—No. Acabo de terminar un compromiso de un año hace unos meses. Aún no estoy listo para citas.

—¿Unos meses? ¿Has estado sin sexo todo ese tiempo?

Edward se sorprendió lo suficiente que se equivocó en el juego. Se rió. —Eso es posible, lo sabes.

Jasper se estremeció dramáticamente, lo suficiente para que el sofá se moviera ligeramente. —No creo poder estar sin sexo tanto tiempo. Unos días es mucho tiempo.

Edward se rió. —Bueno, entonces, estás en la profesión correcta.

Jasper también se rió. —Sí, supongo.

Edward no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. —¿Cómo es?

—¿Qué?

—Tener a todas esas mujeres lanzándose a ti.— El vio cómo Jasper dudaba. Tenía una pensativa expresión en su cara —. Lo siento. No es mi asunto. Olvida que pregunté.

—Oh, no. No es problema. Es genial, realmente. La mayoría de las veces. Cuando tienen buena apariencia.— El hielo chocaba cuando Jasper le dio un trago a su bebida—. Y están limpias.

Edward abrió más los ojos a pesar de que mantenía la mirada en la televisión. —Yo no pregunté.

Jasper se rió. —Tú no quieres saberlo.

—Sin embargo. Todas esas mujeres...

Jasper suspiro, hundiéndose más en el sofá mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. —Todas esas mujeres. La mayoría solo quiere joder conmigo porque soy Jasper Whitlock. No he tenido sexo honesto y real en años.

—¿Sexo honesto?

—Sexo por sexo funciona. Joder para compartir la alegría del acto y no porque se giraren y digan que lo hicieron.

Edward se estremeció, realmente no quería pensar por qué. —Si, pero todas esas mujeres llegan a ti con solo tronar los dedos. — Edward bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Jasper se rió. —¿Y se supone que eso sea lo mejor?— Suspiró —. La mayoría de ellas ni siquiera tienen edad legal, y son las que usualmente quieren algo, incluso aunque solo sea para decir que jodieron conmigo.— Suspiró —. Los chicos no hacen eso.

Edward se removió, tratando de ganar algo de compostura. En la pantalla, él perdía otra vida. —Oh, compañero. Los chicos duermen con modelos y actrices solo para decir que lo hicieron.

—Sí. Supongo. Está bien, estaba engañándome.

Edward se rió, y se hundió en un profundo silencio sobre que las mujeres simplemente no parecían entender. _Joder para compartir la alegría del acto._.. Edward no podía recordar ni siquiera haber hecho eso. Él siempre se mantuvo controlado con Rose, temía perder el control y decepcionarla. Entonces, logró mantener el control y aun así la decepcionó. De cualquier manera había sido condenado en ambos sentidos. Antes de Rose, solo había habido otra mujer y ella solo lo había usado en más de una manera. _«¿Cómo sería el joder solo por el amor de joder?» _

_¡Mierda! _Él estaba medio duro. Afortunadamente su camisa era lo suficientemente larga para que cubriera su entrepierna. Se preguntó qué hora sería, debería de ser pasada la medianoche. Debería irse pronto, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo. A pesar del molesto giro de la conversación, él se había divertido con Jasper. No le sucedía a menudo lograr relajarse con alguien.

—Claro— dijo Jasper mucho después, interrumpiendo el silencioso debate de Edward —. También ha habido chicos que quieren hacerlo conmigo.

El corazón de Edward saltó. Se atrevió a ver a Jasper. El otro hombre no se había movido, excepto el vaso con hielo que ahora estaba en el brazo del sofá. —¿Sí?

—Oh, sí. Hubo incluso un chico, un drag queen6, que era más caliente que la mayoría de las mujeres que he visto. Piernas largas y una boca para morirse.

**6 drag queen: **es un hombre que se viste y actúa como mujer pero de una forma exagerada y provocativa, para dar efecto dramático, cómico o satírico, es generalmente con fines actorales y de entretenimiento público.

Edward se rió. —¿Cómo te lo sacaste de encima?

—No lo hice.

Edward se congeló, abrió más los ojos. _«¿Eso quería decir…?» _Eso era aberrante, horroroso, sus manos estaban temblando tan fuertemente que el monstruo contra el que luchaba salió de su guarida y lo mató. Juego terminado. Edward trató de no jadear como un pez, pero las dos bebidas habían suprimido sus habilidades motoras. Cuidadosamente dejó el control del juego en la mesa. —¿T-tú tienes sexo con chicos?

—Oh, seguro. No es diferente a tener sexo anal con mujeres.— Jasper se puso de pie y regresó al bar —. Bueno, está bien, no hay coño y hay otro pene involucrado, pero eso puede hacerlo interesante. Diferente, pero lo mismo.

Sin pensar, Edward tomó el vaso lleno que estaba en la mesa junto a sus rodillas y se lo llevó a los labios. Le dio un gran trago antes de darse cuenta de su error. Salpicando.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, él vio a Jasper de pie al borde del sofá con una nueva bebida en la mano y una divertida y enorme sonrisa. —Ahora eres paranoico.

—¿Huh?

Arqueó una ceja. —¿Homofóbico?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué esa expresión?

Edward tragó saliva, relajó los dedos casi tumbando su vaso. —¿Qué expresión?

Jasper vio el vaso, entonces a la cara de Edward, esos azules ojos se nublaron y su sonrisa desapareció en algo ligeramente oscuro. —Horror, creo. Tus ojos no pueden ser más grandes y jadeas como pez.

Edward cerró la boca y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

Jasper se rió. —Si estás tratando de encontrar la forma de salir de esto sin ofenderme, no te preocupes. Puedes irte, no me molestas. No suelo ir a donde no me quieren.

Realmente, no lo hacía. En verdad, Edward estaba teniendo problemas para dejar la repentina y dolora erótica imagen en su mente. Una de los labios de Jasper envolviendo un rojo y erecto pene. Preferentemente el suyo. _«¡Mierda!» _Él se rió esperando como el infierno oírse casual, pasó su mano por su cara. —No. solo me sorprendió, eso es todo.

Jasper inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. —¿Oh? lo siento.

Pero no se oía que para nada como que lo sintiera. Se oía pensativo pero eso podía significar...

Edward quería ponerse de pie y huir, pero si hacia eso en este segundo, Jasper pensaría que era por lo que dijo. Incluso aunque esa fuera la causa, también era debido a la

marcada y punzante urgencia que había plagado a Edward desde que conoció al hombre. Él no podía querer lo que parecía que quería, tenía que haber otra explicación. Equivocada admiración a su héroe, o algo así. Y él no podía enojar al chico. Él necesitaba que la banda estuviera feliz y le ayudaran. Si se enojaban y se iban, todo iría mal en la gran inauguración y El Weiss no podía enfrentar eso.

Jasper veía cómo Edward se debatía mentalmente, y Edward odiaba eso. Pero él no podía, por su vida, imaginar qué decir o qué hacer. Después de un momento de silencio, Jasper se acabó su bebida y regresó al bar. Rotó el hechizo de la mirada de Jasper, Edward se giró a la consola del juego y tomó su control. Rápidamente regresó a su última salvación.

Edward trató de sacar el paradero de Jasper de su mente, pero él no lo logró. Él sabía que Jasper había dejado el bar y se encontraba en la parte oscura del cuarto detrás del sofá. El pánico se apoderó de Edward, y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Jasper, pero él no se atrevía a ver. Un ‗clic', entonces se oyó un ruido en la recámara que le dijo que Jasper había dejado el cuarto. Edward se mordió el labio y luchó contra un gemido, no quería pensar en Jasper en ningún lugar cerca de la cama. El ruido del agua le dijo que el hombre estaba en el cuarto de baño, pero entonces su mente se llenó con la apariencia de Jasper mojado. Eso era como uno de esos videos de la banda, y Edward siempre había suprimido el hecho de encontrar ese video particularmente estimulante.

Si, ¡él tenía que salir de ahí!

Él estaba cerca de dejar el juego cuando Jasper se apareció por el otro lado. La estrella de rock calmadamente levantó la pierna muy cerca de Edward y se acomodó a horcajadas en el descansabrazos del sofá. —Oh, buena

jugada — murmuró. Edward logró respirar. Está bien. Ellos podrían olvidar la conversación anterior. Ellos podían regresar a algo seguro, como el mundo en Final Fantasy 10.

Jasper veía a Edward jugar. Los únicos comentarios eran acerca de preguntas o palabras de alabanzas de Jasper y respuestas y maldiciones de Edward. Para cuando perdió de nuevo su última vida, de algún modo estaba calmado, entrar al familiar juego era preferible que la peligrosa presencia de Jasper.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?— le ofreció, girándose a ver a Jasper mientras le ofrecía el control del juego.

Jasper le sonrió, y solo con eso Edward rápidamente estaba como un ciervo encandilado. Jasper tomó los controles y los lanzó a la alfombra. —Quiero intentar un nuevo juego.— Se inclinó hacia Edward, alcanzándolo.

Edward jadeó, sus ojos más abiertos mientras se deslizaba por el sofá. Jasper lo rodeó y descendió sobre él. Edward cayó de espaldas contra el sofá, sus manos instintivamente fueron hacia la caliente piel del pecho de Jasper que se detenía arriba de él. Su cabello que era de todos los tonos de café imaginables cayó como cortina a cada lado de ellos, creando una oscuridad mientras Jasper se montaba a horcajadas en la cintura de Edward.

—¿Qué infiernos?— Edward encontraba difícil respirar cuando Jasper se sentó firmemente, presionando su caliente entrepierna contra la ahora totalmente llena erección dentro de los pantalones de Edward.

Los desnudos brazos de Jasper estaban sobre Edward. —Mi nuevo juego necesita dos personas.

Edward se empujó contra el pecho de Jasper, deteniendo al otro hombre que repentinamente estaba a medio camino de él. —Wow, ¡espera!

—¿Por qué?

—No soy gay.

—¿Y? Yo tampoco.

Edward parpadeó, muchos pensamientos de advertencia corrían como fuego por sus venas. —¿Qué? Entonces por qué...

—Solo porque me gusta joder con hombres no significa que sea gay.

Edward se aferraba al único pensamiento racional en su cabeza. —¿No lo hace?

Jasper le dio una oscura sonrisa empujándose hacia las manos de Edward. Edward, sin una buena palanca, lo veía con horror— ¿Anticipación? —esos hermosos labios se aproximaban a los suyos —. No, no lo hace. He dormido con demasiadas mujeres para ser gay.

—¿P-pero...?

Él apenas y terminó la palabra antes de que Jasper le quitara la capacidad de hablar sellando sus labios juntos. La boca de Edward estaba abierta y la lengua se empujaba al interior. Jasper sabía a Jack Daniels y algo más que Edward encontró extrañamente delicioso. No tardó mucho para que su propia lengua se enrollara en la de Jasper solo para probar ese sabor. Eso era totalmente diferente a besar a una mujer. Ninguna mujer en su limitada experiencia había sido tan agresiva, o tan abrumadora. Trató de empujar a Jasper, con poco efecto. ¿Realmente lo estaba empujando? Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los

hombros de Jasper, como si colgara de un abismo, como si el mundo se hubiera girado en su eje.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre Edward. Una de sus manos fue hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward y tomó su enredado cabello, le inclinó la cabeza para un mejor ángulo y afianzar el beso. Edward era incapaz de pensar, con esos labios sobre los suyos.

Difícilmente fue consciente de nada, hasta que Jasper dejó de besarlo. _«¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos?» _Abrió los ojos para ver la cínica sonrisa de Jasper a un par de centímetros de su nariz.

—Eso fue lindo — la visión ronroneó, apartándose.

Edward giró la cabeza a un lado y de nuevo empujó a Jasper. Jesús, ¡era pesado! —No soy gay.

—Ya dijiste eso.— El caliente aliento de las palabras acarició el punto bajo la oreja de Edward, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Detén eso...

Se rió. —¿Detener qué?

—El besarme.

La mano en su cabello suavemente masajeó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Mmmm. Creo que voy a hacer más que besarte.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—No soy gay.

—Te oyes como disco rayado. Joderme no significa que seas gay. ¿Te gusta dormir con mujeres, verdad?

—¡Sí!

Una caliente lengua recorrió su oreja antes de que los suaves labios tomaran el lóbulo de la oreja. —Entonces no eres gay.

Edward gimió cuando mordisqueó su lóbulo. —Pero...

—Joder a un chico no quiere decir que seas gay — Jasper repitió, liberando el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward con un húmedo ‗pop' —. Significa que eres abierto a muchos más tipos de placer, no solo los que son abiertamente aceptados.

—No...

—¿Por qué no? ¿No se siente bueno?

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero los labios de Jasper estaban de nuevo en otro fascinante beso. Edward gimió dentro de esos labios, tratando en vano de ordenar sus pensamientos a través de la pulsante y ardiente presión que inundaba profundamente sus entrañas.

Jasper levantó la cabeza. —¿No lo sientes así?

Confundido, Edward lo vio. Él había perdido el rastro de la conversación. —¿No...?

Jasper se rió, apoyando el codo del brazo que aun sostenía el cabello de Edward. —Mmmm, es mejor de lo que pensé.— Su mano libre empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward.

Aturdido, le tomó preciosos momentos a Edward reunir sus pensamientos y emociones y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Vio la mano de Jasper justo donde su camisa estaba abierta y exponía su pecho. —¡Hey!— Trató de enderezarse, siseando cuando Jasper jaló su cabello.

—Quédate así.

Edward vio su propio pecho subir y bajar rápidamente bajo la palma de Jasper. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

La mirada de Jasper bajó por su cuello. —Eso debería ser obvio.— Su cabeza descendió hacia el pecho de Edward.

—¡Hey!— Edward se movió, pero Jasper aun lo sostenía por el cabello y tenía atrapadas sus piernas.

Él finalmente recordó que sus olvidadas manos estaban envolviendo los hombros de Jasper, cuando la caliente boca de Jasper encontró su pezón. Edward jadeó. Rose—la única amante de mucho tiempo de Edward—nunca había apreciado realmente lo sensibles que eran sus pezones. La atención en esa área agitó su cerebro de una más que agradable manera. Jasper no parecía tener el mismo problema que Rose. Lamía el pezón de Edward, giró su lengua alrededor del duro punto antes de chuparlo. Cuando lo mordió, Edward fue totalmente incapaz de detener su espalda que se arqueaba y empujaba su pecho hacia Jasper.

Jasper liberó su pezón con una suave risa. —Muy lindo — murmuró, besando lánguidamente el pecho de Edward hasta que tomó el otro pezón.

_«¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?»_, se dijo firmemente Edward empujándose duro. Él era más fuerte que eso. Él no era un libertino. Pero ¡se sentía tan malditamente bueno! Nunca había sentido nada como eso y Jasper solo le había dado algunos besos, chupado sus orejas y sus pezones. Sus manos se aferraron a los desnudos hombros de Jasper, masajeando los fuertes músculos debajo de la caliente y satinada piel. El sedoso cabello se entrelazaba en sus dedos. Bajó la vista y gimió al ver el perfil de Jasper

medio escondido detrás de la cortina de cabello, mientras su boca se movía alrededor de su rojo pezón. El único ojo visible se abrió y atrapó su mirada. Jasper sonrió y entonces lo mordió.

Complacido, y confundidamente distraído no se dio cuenta que la otra mano de Jasper estaba ocupada hasta que sintió sus dedos rápidamente entrar bajo su ropa interior y tomar firmemente su pene.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! No, ¡espera!— gritó, tratando de luchar para alejarlo. Finalmente recuperó suficiente sentido para jalar el cabello de Jasper a la altura de su sien y levantarle la cabeza, alejándolo de su pezón.

Sus ojos azules destellaban fuego, pero la sonrisa de Jasper seguía sombría. Oscura y llena de peligrosas promesas. La mano en el pene de Edward apretó y Edward gimió antes de poder evitarlo.

—Solo relájate y disfruta — Jasper aconsejó, girando su cabeza ligeramente y besando la muñeca de Edward.

Edward lo veía fijamente incapaz de creer la total belleza del hombre arriba de él. Labios ligeramente hinchados de besarlo chupaba su muñeca, esos hechizantes ojos nunca apartaron la mirada de su cara. Edward abrió la boca y protestó, pero fue ahogado por otro apretón en su pene.

Jasper movía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro liberándose del agarre de Edward, entonces se puso de rodillas. Soltó el cabello de Edward y su mano jugó con los pezones de Edward. Edward se decía a si mismo que se mantuviera firme, que jalara el cabello del hombre y obtuviera su libertad, pero su cuerpo decía que eso se jodiera. Quería todo lo que Jasper le estaba haciendo y más.

Mucho más.

El cabello de Jasper se deslizaba entre los dedos de Edward quien los mantenía en el aire mientras la lengua del hombre recorría el ombligo de Edward.

—Jasper, no puedo...

—Solo cierra los ojos — dijo Jasper sobre el sensible punto justo al lado de su cadera —. Recárgate y disfruta.

Disfruta.

La mano alrededor de su pene se movió un momento entonces bajó la ropa interior de Edward lo suficiente para liberar su pulsante eje. La lengua de Edward tocaba su labio superior mientras la mano de Jasper volvía a tomar su pene. La cabeza de Edward cayó sobre los cojines del sofá, gemidos salían desde su corazón cuando Jasper bajó la cabeza y sus labios se deslizaron sobre la cabeza de su pene. Su consciencia cayó en picada ante las sensaciones de la audaz lengua deslizándose por el eje de Edward dentro de la boca de Jasper. La punta de su pene raspó el techo de la boca de Jasper antes de topar con el fondo de su garganta. Jadeando, Edward bajó sus manos y se aferró al sofá, manteniendo el contacto con un mundo que no existía fuera de esa boca, Jasper hizo algo que causó que su garganta se contrajera y las caderas de Edward se elevaran. Riéndose, Jasper sostenía la base del pene de Edward y lentamente apartó la boca hasta besar la punta, su lengua giró en la punta y entonces lentamente descendió de nuevo.

Edward luchaba por pensar coherentemente, pero no era para nada fácil cuando Jasper-jodido-Whitlock lo estaba ¡chupando! —Jasper, ¡detente!— Edward gimió, ni remotamente convenció ni a Jasper ni a sí mismo. Especialmente no cuando Jasper giró el cuello con su pene

aun en la boca y vio a Edward y sus miradas se cruzaron a través de los pesados parpados —. Mierda.— Jasper se apartó hasta que sus labios solo rozaban la cabeza del pene. Dentro de su boca su lengua recorrió el sensible punto debajo de la cabeza del pene —. No.

Jasper gimió y Edward le respondió con gemidos advirtiéndole que la semilla de Edward iba a brotar. Jasper bajó de nuevo, giró su cuello e hizo una pausa antes de bajar más y tragarlo.

—Oh, ¡joder!— Edward se inclinó hacia adelante aferrándose a la desnuda espalda de Jasper. El sedoso cabello se deslizaba entre sus dedos como agua.

Una y otra vez Jasper lo tomaba, entonces se empujó hacia atrás, lamiéndolo y tragándolo.

—Oh, ¡no!

Jasper sostenía sus caderas en su lugar mientras mantenía un duro ritmo, no más provocaciones, chupándolo seriamente. Edward veía las mejillas hundirse cuando chupaba.

—¡Joder! Voy a...

Dedos acunaron sus bolas, entonces masajearon el sensible punto detrás de ellas. Edward estaba absolutamente atontado con ese toque. Con un estrangulado gemido, él se corrió. Por un acto divino abrió los ojos para ver a Jasper tomarlo, para ver esa boca de un millón de dólares trabajando en él, la garganta que había entretenido a millones estaba tragando su semen.

Eso era casi suficiente para hacer que Edward se pusiera duro de nuevo.

Jasper finalmente liberó su flácido pene. Semen manchaba un lado de su boca, veía fijamente a Edward mientras lo limpiaba con su pulgar y luego lo chupaba.

Edward lo veía consternado. —Oh, ¡mierda!

Jasper subió lentamente al sofá.

Edward solo podía verlo. Su cuerpo entero estaba ruborizado y débil y dolorosamente vivo, y eso se debía a que ese tipo lo había ¡chupado!

Jasper lentamente se acomodó entre los muslos de Edward y ellos estaban casi nariz con nariz de nuevo. El pene de Edward oh-tan-sensible presionándose en el caliente abdomen de Jasper. —¿Nos movemos a la recámara?

Las palabras sacudieron a Edward. _«Cama. Joder por el amor de joder». _—¿Qué?— Si, él era Jasper Whitlock, ¡pero era un hombre! — ¡No!

Jasper frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres recorrer todo el camino esta noche?

Todo el camino. Traducción: joder el culo.

Finalmente Edward encontró su fuerza. Esta vez cuando lo empujó, realmente logró mover a Jasper. —Absolutamente ¡no!

—Espera…

—No. Détente. Bájate.

Jasper trató de detenerlo. —Hey, ¿qué sucede? Estás empezando a entrar en esto.

—¡Bájate!

—Puedo hacerlo bueno. Lo prometo.

De eso, Edward no tenía duda. Una oleada de calor envió sangre a su pene que se movió contra el muslo de Jasper. —¡No!

Con un suspiro de irritación, Jasper se apartó sentándose.

Edward se movió en el largo sofá, para levantar sus pantalones y ropa interior que estaban a la altura de sus muslos. Frenéticamente los levantaba mientras se ponía de pie.

—Obviamente fue un error dejar que te corrieras — Jasper gruñó.

Edward lo vio fijamente.

Jasper se rió. —¿Qué está mal, pequeño? ¿Disfrutaste?

Edward oyó el por Dios-honesto gemido de su garganta y odió eso. Así fue exactamente. ¡Él lo había disfrutado! Él luchaba con sus pantalones, frustrado cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa interior estaba enrollada bajo su trasero. —Me voy.

—Eso es grosero. Después de que te chupé.

Edward acomodó su ropa interior y la subió, de espaldas a Jasper. —No quería eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no soy…

Un suspiro detrás de Edward. —No lo gay de nuevo. Usa otra excusa.

Edward giró la cabeza y lo vio. —¡No tengo otra excusa!

Una oscura diversión sombreó la demasiado hermosa cara de Jasper. —Disfrutaste besarme y sé que disfrutaste la mamada.— Se rió, se oía presumido —. ¿Sabes que tu sabor es dulce?

Edward hizo un gesto de dolor y bajó la cabeza para abrochar los botones de sus pantalones. Él tenía problemas para que sus temblorosos dedos lo obedecieran. —Oh, Dios, ¡no!

—¿Qué te asusta tanto? ¿Que te gustara?

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas!— Edward estaba desesperadamente asustado de no oírse tan enojado como asustado. Esa era la verdad, pero él no quería que se oyera de esa forma.

—Nadie necesita saberlo, lo sabes. Nadie, solo tú y yo.

Edward se congeló, sus dedos en el cierre con su eje medio erecto. De nuevo se giró para ver a la estrella de rock.

Jasper estaba estirado en el sofá, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Le sonrió dulcemente. —Hasta donde todo mundo sabe, estamos jugando videojuegos. Estoy perfectamente feliz de dejar que todo el mundo siga pensando eso.

_«Nadie lo sabría. ¿Qué daño hace?» _

—¡No!— Edward sacudió la cabeza. Solo que no está bien. En ese momento no podía pensar claramente por qué, pero sabía que estaba mal.

Jasper suspiró. —Sabes, si uno de nosotros fuera mujer estaríamos en la cama ahora.

Edward gruñó y terminó de subirse el cierre. _«Si solo pudiera imaginar a una mujer ahora». _El problema era que no podía. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban llenos del olor y las caricias de Jasper. Se forzó a acercarse a la mesa del café en donde había dejado sus zapatos. Evitó ver directamente a Jasper, pero no pudo evitar ver al hombre por el rabillo del ojo.

—Está bien. Te dejaré ir esta noche— dijo Jasper, bajando una pierna del sofá —. Pero debes de pensar por qué no me detuviste.

Eso era en lo último que Edward quería pensar. Él acomodo los zapatos con la punta de su pie y se puso uno. —Mira, no necesito que me sermones sobre lo que hago o no hago. No te deseo.

—¿Me mientes o te mientes a ti mismo?

Edward vio hacia la estrella de rock. —¡Jódete! ¿Qué sabes?— se puso su segundo zapato.

—Sé que puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero quieres que te joda. Y sé que si te jodiera esta noche estarías rogando por más.

—Muy creído, ¿no es así?

Entones Jasper le mostró los colmillos en una sonrisa depredadora. —La experiencia lo prueba.

Totalmente vestido, Edward se enfrentó a Jasper. Con sus manos en las caderas, abrió la boca para decir...algo. Pero al ver a Jasper relajado contra el brazo del sofá, una mano dentro de sus holgados pantalones masturbándose lentamente, lo que fuera que Edward iba a decir salió volando de su mente.

Jasper gimió. —Vamos, Edward. Quédate, tengamos algo de diversión.

Edward tragó saliva, su garganta seca. Atrapó un atisbo de la púrpura cabeza del pene de Jasper y entró en pánico. —No. No puedo.

Por alguna razón, Jasper le permitió huir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adapación.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo 4:**

Una ducha fría no evitaba que los sueños de Edward estuvieran plagados de Jasper esa noche. La boca de Jasper, la lengua de Jasper. Los talentosos dedos y labios de Jasper. Edward nunca había pensado sentirse de esa forma en los brazos de alguien, ciertamente no en los de otro hombre. En retrospectiva, era mórbidamente consciente de su incapacidad de escapar de los brazos de Jasper. ¿A dónde se había ido su fuerza? ¿Cómo su voluntad se había evaporado totalmente? Él terminó de masturbarse para deshacerse de la erección que no desaparecía por más que tratara. Podría imaginarse a todo el mundo, pero solo con Jasper lo lograba.

Esto. No. Es. Bueno.

Toda la siguiente mañana, Edward trató de pensar en una razón válida para no asistir al ensayo para la inauguración de mañana en la noche. Pero eso no podría evitarlo. Todo esto había sido idea de Jacob, Rose y él, y sería extraño si no se presentaba, especialmente dado que los Whitlock Sent era una de sus bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Y ahora, él tenía incluso mejores razones para que le gustaran.

En la privacidad de su oficina, se ruborizó ante sus propios pensamientos. El más mínimo recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Jasper lo tenía atrapado en un ciclo sin fin de recuerdos de los besos y la mamada. De lo que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera quedado.

Lo que significaba, claro, que estaba duro de nuevo.

Vio el reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. El ensayo ya debió de haber empezado. Podía llegar tarde pero no podía estar ausente.

Se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta, y la cerró. No se molestó ni siquiera en sentarse. No había necesidad. Simplemente se giró y presionó su espalda contra la puerta y se desabrochó los pantalones. Vio su rojo y anhelante pene salir libre de su ropa interior. —Esto no puede ser en serio — gruño, tomándolo en su mano.

Suprimió un gemido, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente empezó a recordar la caliente caverna de la boca de Jasper Whitlock. El segundo gemido realmente se le escapó.

Impaciente, escupió la palma y la regresó a su pene, acariciándolo sin misericordia, necesitaba liberarse y temía la fantasía. Pero lo quisiera o no la fantasía regresó.

En la fantasía, él podía envolver el cabello de Jasper alrededor de su pene, incluso mientras el hombre lo chupaba. Jasper no necesitaba respirar en su fantasía.

Jadeando, Edward metió su otra mano bajo sus pantalones y acarició sus bolas, masajeando el punto detrás. Eso casi lo logra. El recuerdo de Jasper lo envió al borde, y se derramó sobre su mano.

Disgustado consigo mismo, regresó al escritorio, tomó un puñado de pañuelos desechables y se limpió. Se

había masturbado pensando en otro hombre. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? Usó el pequeño cuarto de baño de su oficina y terminó de limpiarse, ajustando su traje gris lo más presentable.

De algún modo saciado, dejó la oficina y se dirigió al White Room.

—¡¿Los viste?!

Oyó los excitados gritos de las chicas mientras daba vuelta en el pequeño corredor hacia la puerta principal. Se detuvo descaradamente a escuchar.

—Oh, ¡sí! Él es taaan ¡hermoso! Todo ese cabello.

—¡Hablé con él! Él es tan dulce. Firmó mi programa.

Reconoció las voces. Eran dos de sus empleadas. Técnicamente, ellas no deberían de estar ahí, pero él entendía muy bien la lujuria.

—Oh, ¡hombre! Pero yo hablé con Emmet. ¡Él realmente besó mi mejilla!

—¡No es cierto! ¡OhmiDios!

Edward dio vuelta en la esquina, sonriendo al ver a dos mujeres adultas sujetando los brazos de la otra y moviéndose como dos chicas escolares.

—Hola, señoritas.

Ellas saltaron un kilómetro ante el sonido de su voz. Él se rió suavemente.

—Señor Cullen — comenzó Jenny, una linda pequeña rubia —. Nosotras solo...

—¿Es su descanso para comer?— Edward le ayudó.

Tia giró sus grandes ojos café hacia él. Ella era alta, y una amorosa mujer con una enorme sonrisa. —Eso es exactamente, señor Cullen.

Asintió indulgentemente y vio su reloj. —Bueno, probablemente ya se acabó ahora, ¿no es así?

—Si, señor — ellas dijeron a coro y se apresuraron a retirarse.

Él sonrió. Ambas muy lindas. ¿Ves? Él aun notaba a las mujeres. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos la obsesión por Jasper Whitlock?

Siguiendo el pasillo, oyó la música de la banda. ‗Abajo la guerra' no era una de sus favoritas, pero se oía bien, incluso cuando solo era la prueba de sonido.

Él se dirigió a la entrada principal del club y atravesó la pesada puerta hacia una enorme entrada circular. Adelante de él había un estrado de mármol, arriba de cuatro enormes escalones. El club entero era circular. Con blancas columnas dóricas y un balcón tras otro en dos tercios de las paredes, el último tercio era para el escenario directamente frente a la entrada. Los miembros del personal se movían como hormigas en el negro techo abovedado ajustando la iluminación. Otros estaban en el suelo centrando su atención en los cuatro hombres en el escenario.

La banda estaba vestida casual, jeans y camisetas, pero ellos parecían más grandes que la vida mientras tocaban.

Edward se detuvo a admirarlos. Él los había visto antes, en los Ángeles, durante su primera gira mundial, aunque su asiento no era muy bueno. Pero la voz de Jasper había llenado su corazón y alma y ahora, incluso era más bueno,

aunque el cantante no estaba de lleno en la actuación. Jasper ni siquiera veía al frente en este momento.

Dándole a Edward una oportunidad de ver ese firme trasero encerrado en los jeans de cadera baja.

Tratando de ignorar el caliente sentimiento que amenazaba con ponerlo duro de nuevo, se dirigió hacia el bar. Rose y Jacob estaban ahí, al lado de Bella Swan. La música estaba tan fuerte que no había nada más que hacer que saludar con un movimiento de la mano. Los cuatro se quedaron de pie viendo a que la banda terminara la canción.

—¡El sonido está genial!— dijo Edward cuando la canción terminó.

—Eh, ellos lo son — dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas, hombre? — preguntó Jacob, palmeando su hombro y ofreciéndole una de las coca colas que estaban en una cubeta con hielos en el bar —. Estábamos empezando a preguntarnos si te aparecerías al show.

Edward declinó la bebida con un movimiento de cabeza. —Tenía algo de trabajo que hacer.— Se giró al escenario, esperando no ruborizarse cuando recordó el tipo de trabajo que lo había mantenido ocupado. Ojos azules le sonrieron desde el escenario. Jasper se había girado y lo veía. El breve contacto visual se quebró cuando Jasper se giró a hablar con uno de los asistentes.

Eso fue suficiente para que Edward supiera que Jasper sabía que estaba ahí.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Se estremeció. Aterrado.

Se giró y entró en una conversación con Jacob, Rose, y Bella acerca de la logística de la siguiente noche. Unos detalles aún seguían requiriendo ser resueltos por lo que la siguiente hora ellos alternaron entre hablar y oír a la banda practicar.

Cuando la música fue muy alta, los cuatros se movieron a detrás del escenario, al greenroom8, en donde ellos podían oír perfectamente la música con las bocinas sin que eso alterara la conversación.

**8 greenroom**, cuarto de descanso para actores en un teatro o auditorio.

Edward feliz se entregó a los detalles de último minuto que requerían solucionarse para que la siguiente noche fuera un éxito.

En eso era bueno. Dirigiendo y asegurándose de que las cosas se llevaran a cabo. Era el mejor. Docenas de empleados y vendedores llegaron con él, haciéndole preguntas, confirmando detalles, y solucionando problemas. Finalmente sacó de su mente completamente a cierta estrella de rock.

Hasta que la música se detuvo y la banda se unió a ellos detrás del escenario. El cabello de la parte de atrás del cuello de Edward se erizó, tan pronto entró Jasper al cuarto. Sin embargo, la fortuna le sonrió, en la forma de una llamada de teléfono. Agradecido, él dejó el cuarto por una segunda puerta así podría oír la conversación sin el ruido de la gente del cuarto.

Edward terminó en un pequeño rincón del pasillo rodeando la esquina del greenroom, hablando por su celular con el proveedor de la comida. Terminó su llamada, lo guardó, y se giró.

Un cuerpo bloqueó su camino.

Edward se tambaleó contra la pared del rincón para evitar chocar. Sus grandes ojos se encontraron con unos ojos café.

Emmet McCarty sonrió a unos centímetros de Edward. Su largo cabello pelirrojo estaba detenido con una alta cola de caballo pero pequeños mechones caían a los lados, enmarcando su angular cara. Su camisa era negra, con un profundo cuello en V, lo suficiente para mostrar su pálido pecho.

—Emmet, me asustaste.— Edward se rió nervioso. Su estómago empezó a girar y un zumbido eléctrico recorría su piel.

_«Oh, no, ¡no de nuevo!» _

—Te buscaba — dijo Emmet, plantando una mano en la pared al lado del hombro de Edward.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, pero Edward decidió ignorar eso. —¿Oh? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Sí. Necesito saber algo.

Las alarmas mentales de Edward comenzaron a sonar. Trató de sutilmente moverse a un lado. —¿Oh?

Emmet plantó su otra mano del otro lado de Edward, encajonándolo.

Edward se movió hacia la pared. _«¡Mierda!» _

—¿Jodiste con él?

Edward jadeó. —¿Qué?

—Un lindo rubio como tú. Con grandes ojos azules…— La mirada de Emmet recorría su cabello y ojos mientras hablaba —. Sé que no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo hacer su movimiento. Solo quería saber si jodiste con él.

—Yo-Yo... no sé lo que quieres decir.

Emmet sonrió, su mirada bajó hacia los labios de Edward. —¿No sabes qué es joder?

—¡Claro que lo sé!— Edward tomó la muñeca de Emmet y trató de quitarla de su lugar en la pared. Eso no funcionó. _«¡Jesús! ¡Él también era demasiado fuerte!» _—Solo... ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Celoso.

Edward se congeló, viendo el enorme brazalete de bronce que circulaba la delgada muñeca de Emmet. Oh, ¡mierda! Levantó la vista para ver la cincelada cara de Emmet, notando incluso con la pobre iluminación del lugar su vello rojo. —¿Tú y Jasper...?

Emmet se rió. —Oh, no.— Él se agachó e inclinó la cabeza —. Estoy hablando de ti.— Los labios de Emmet rozaron los suyos —. ¿Perdí mi oportunidad?

—¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, de nuevo, Edward fue interrumpido por labios masculinos que rápidamente estaban sobre los suyos. El calor, las sensaciones, eran intoxicante. Pero él encontró su fuerza en esta ocasión. Logró colocar sus manos en el pecho de Emmet y empujarlo. —Detente.

Emmet lo vio a la cara, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él presionó su pecho contra las manos de Edward, sosteniendo sus brazos. —Entonces, ¿jodiste con él?

—No.

—¿Lo harás?

—¡No!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No soy gay.

Emmet apoyó su peso cuando se enderezó. Sus cejas se elevaron —¿Qué?

Edward jadeó. —¿Es eso tan difícil de creer?

—¿Por la manera en que miras a Jasper? Sí, lo es.

—¿Huh?

Emmet inclinó la cabeza a un lado estudiando brevemente a Edward. —Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad?— Con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, Emmet se enderezó y apoyó su delgado cuerpo en la pared —. Me ves a los ojos y te ruborizas un poco, pero no se me pasa como te comes a Jasper con la mirada cuando crees que nadie más ve.

Edward se llevó la mano a su boca. —¡No!

Emmet se rió. —Oh, sí.

Edward cubrió su cara con ambas manos. —¡Oh, no! _«Es, por eso que había sucedido eso. ¡Él había invitado a Jasper a moverse! Santo infierno. ¿Cómo y por qué había sucedido eso?» _

—Supongo que esto es nuevo para ti ¿huh?

Edward asintió dentro de sus manos.

Emmet se rió. —Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, Soy el más autorizado para decir que él es asombroso en la cama. No he dormido con él, pero he oído los reportes.

Edward gimió. Porque esa información de la que hablaba ese otro par de labios, hizo que sintiera mariposas en su estómago. Sus rodillas estaban débiles y se deslizó en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. _«¡Eso no estaba sucediendo!» _

Sintió el brazo de Emmet. Vio entre sus temblorosos dedos que el bajista se sentaba a su lado.

—Deberías de dormir con él — Emmet aconsejó, su solemne mirada era desmentida por el brillo en sus oscuros ojos —. Ya te dije yo no lo he experimentado, tú no deberías perdértelo.

Edward gimió de nuevo

Emmet se rió. —O, mi oferta sigue en pie. Usualmente no voy por nadie que Jasper haya tenido, pero por ti, haría una excepción.

Edward bajó sus manos. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Emmet lo revisó con diversión en su mirada. —Muy simple, eres impactante.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, confundido más allá de lo posible. —Nadie me ha dicho eso antes.

—¿Nadie?

—No. Nada como eso.

—Hmm.— Emmet suavemente retiró el cabello de los ojos de Edward. Había una expresión de cálida ternura en la cara de Emmet —. Bueno, quizás no has tenido el público correcto.

Edward lo veía impactado. —Pero...

Emmet deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo y acunó el mentón de Edward. Edward iba a alejarlo cuando oyó la voz.

—¿Qué es esto?

Se congeló. _«Jasper». _Su vista llena con Emmet, no vio aproximarse al cantante.

Emmet sonrió tristemente, entonces se levantó con una gracia felina. —Tengo la sensación que nos buscabas.

Jasper se apoyó en la pared opuesta a ellos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro. Sus azules ojos iban de Emmet a Edward.

Lo que recordó a Edward que él estaba infantilmente sentado en el suelo. Y él era ¡el más viejo de los tres! Se puso de pie, cuidadosamente dejó algo de distancia entre sí mismo y Emmet.

Ninguno de los músicos se movió, revisando al otro fijamente.

Edward vio a Jasper con un sentimiento de culpa. Frunció el ceño. _«¿Por qué siento culpa?» _

Una lenta sonrisa elevó las esquinas de la boca de Jasper.

Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

La sonrisa de Jasper se amplió. Vio a Emmet. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Emmet suspiró, alejándose de la pared y enderezándose. —Solo viendo si tú reclamabas propiedad.

—Lo hago — dijo Jasper.

Emmet apartó su cabello de la cara, viéndose resignado. —Ya veo.

Edward veía de uno a otro, seguía con el ceño fruncido. —¿Propiedad? Espera un minuto…

Jasper tomó la muñeca de Edward y lo jaló.

Edward perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Jasper. —¡Wow!

Emmet se giró y se fue por el pasillo. Levantó la mano para despedirse sin ver hacia atrás. —Los dejaré uno con el otro.

Edward trató de alejarse, viendo a Emmet irse. Él estaba poniéndose tenso —Literalmente, en un particular lugar—por estar a solas con Jasper. —¡Espera!

—Shhh.— Los brazos de Jasper se tensaron alrededor de Edward manteniéndolo en el lugar —. No quieres que alguien oiga, ¿verdad?

Edward vio al hombre ligeramente más alto. Trató de empujar los hombros de Jasper, pero el trigueño lo sostenía fuerte entre esos musculosos brazos. El hombre olía a sudor y principalmente a macho, y eso fue a la cabeza de Edward. —Déjame ir.

Una pecaminosa sonrisa curvó esos generosos labios. —Dame un beso.

—¡No!

—Entonces no te dejo ir.

—¡Alguien podría venir y vernos!

—Entonces será mejor que te apures.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me beses.

Edward se retorció una vez más, como al principio. —No voy a besarte.

—Entonces alguien podría venir.

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—Si, lo es. Todo lo que quiero es un miserable beso.

Exasperado y confundido, Edward hizo la cosa más rápida en la que podía pensar para salir del abrazo de Jasper. Se levantó en las puntas de sus pies un poco y lo besó.

Fuego de nuevo. Más excitante e intoxicante que el beso de Emmet.

Jasper abrió los labios y Edward siguió su ejemplo. Sus lenguas se giraron y se enredaron. Edward suspiró.

Jasper lo alejó.

Edward trastabilló hacia la pared opuesta.

La mano de Jasper tomó su brazo estabilizándolo.

Rose dio vuelta en la esquina. Ella estaba en pose, su mano en su cadera. Su blusa naranja era tan brillante incluso con la poca iluminación del pasillo. —Ahí estás.

Edward la veía horrorizado. No la había oído llegar, incluso con el ruido de sus tacones de ocho centímetros.

Jasper seguía ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. —¿Estás bien?

Edward levantó la vista y vio la cínica sonrisa en la cara de Jasper. —Uh...

El ruido de los tacones de Rose se acercaba, llegando justo al lado de Jasper. —Edward, estás todo ruborizado. ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de Jasper brillaban cuando soltó a Edward. —Estábamos hablando acerca de un escenario.— Se giró y le sonrió a Rose —. ¿Has jugado Final Fantasy 10?

Decepción cruzó el triangular rostro de Rose. —Bueno, no. Eso siempre ha sido cosa de Edward.

—Si, supongo que por eso no nos llevábamos tan bien.

Rose se giró hacia Edward. —¿Estás bien?

Sacudió el polvo de sus brazos y entonces por si fuera poco, el de sus caderas. Después de todo, se había sentado en el suelo, y sus pantalones eran oscuros. —Si, estoy bien. Solo me tropecé.

—Está bien. Deberías de ser más cuidadoso.— Rose giró su atención totalmente hacia Jasper, su mejor sonrisa de gran potencia —. Jasper, realmente vine a buscarte. Hay algunas cosas que hay que alinear para mañana en la noche.

Jasper le sonrió. Pasó su mano por el brazo y el codo de ella. —Gracias.

Rose no escondió su estremecimiento.

Edward luchó contra su propio mohín ante la vergonzosa exhibición. Él convenientemente pasó de largo el hecho de que su propia exhibición había sido peor.

—¿Puedes decirles que voy para allá?

Rose vio a los ojos a Jasper, pero ella oyó la despedida. —Oh, seguro.— Ella se giró y regresó por el pasillo.

Edward sonrió y la siguió.

Jasper lo dejó pasar antes de llegar por atrás y rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

Edward se congeló, su espalda se presionaba contra el pecho de Jasper.

—No te preocupes — Jasper murmuró a su oído —. Eres el único con quien quiero joder.

Edward lo empujó. —¡Suéltame!

Jasper realmente lo dejó ir y lo siguió. —¿Cuándo podemos?

—¿Cuándo podemos qué?

—Joder.

—Nunca.

—Nunca digas nunca, pequeño.

—No me digas así.

Ellos se unieron a los otros en el greenroom. Edward hizo lo mejor para permanecer alejado de Jasper y de Emmet. Encontró que Darien era un buen conversador, incluso siendo atractivo, no causaba ninguna de las calientes emociones que le causaban el cantante y el bajista. Él y el baterista hablaron felices acerca de la lista de canciones que habían decidido.

Bella jaló a Jasper dentro de otra conversación.

Emmet parecía feliz de dejar a Edward en paz, charlando con Jacob. Después de todo, Jasper lo había reclamado. Emmet parecía ser lo suficiente caballero para apartarse.

Edward gimió ante el pensamiento. Él tenía que salir de ahí. Llegó a la puerta antes de que lo detuvieran.

—¿Ya te vas, Edward?

Se giró en el marco y logró no ver la cínica sonrisa de Emmet. La declaración había sido lo suficientemente alta para que todos en el cuarto prestaran atención, incluyendo Jasper.

¿Caballero? ¡Ja! Emmet lo estaba atormentando.

—Sí. No he revisado a mi padre en todo el día.

Bella frunció el ceño. —¿Tu padre?

Él vio directamente hacia ella, tratando de no notar a Jasper, quien estaba de pie a lado de ella. —Mi padre tiene cáncer y necesito revisarlo diariamente.

—Oh, ¡lo siento mucho! No hay problema, nos veremos después.

Jasper le dijo adiós amigablemente. —Llamaremos si te necesitamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adapación.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo 5:**

Carlisle se apoyó en las almohadas y suspiró. —Entonces parece que todo está listo.

Edward dejó el vaso medio lleno de agua en la mesita de noche y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de su padre. —Aún tenemos una noche para arreglar lo que esté mal.

Alice llegó detrás de él y palmeó la cima de su cabeza. —¡Cállate! No atraigas la mala suerte.— Ella se sentó en la cama a corta distancia de Edward—. Toca madera.

Obedientemente, Edward tocó la madera de la mesita de noche.

Alice sonrió. —Además, vi a la multitud afuera. He hablado con algunos de los empleados.— Sus ojos, de un azul como los suyos, brillaban —. He visto el periódico. El White Room es de lo que habla la ciudad.

Edward le sonrió, sabiendo que ella fisgonearía si creyera que algo va mal. —Parece que todo va bien.

Ella acarició con su mano su distendido abdomen. —¿Ves, papá? Todo el dinero invertido en la educación de Edward no fue un desperdicio.

Carlisle abrió débilmente los ojos y se rió. —Gracias a Dios por eso.

Edward giró los ojos, feliz de que ellos no mencionaran todo el dinero que se había invertido en el White Room.

Su hermana le retiró el cabello de la cara, un movimiento muy similar al que Emmet había hecho para la comodidad de Edward. Se recargó en la silla, fuera del alcance de su hermana.

—Te ves feliz.— La inminente maternidad hacía a Alice demasiado atenta.

—¿Te parece?

—Ruborizado. Emocionado.

Parpadeó. —¿En serio?

—Mmmm. No te he visto tan emocionado en años. Claro, puede tener algo que ver con Los Whitlock Sent.

Jugó nerviosamente con la bastilla de sus pantalones. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Ho-la. Ellos son ¡tú banda favorita! Esperaba que nos dejaras sordos hablando de ellos.— Ella levantó una ceja —. Especialmente desde que escuché que jugaste videojuegos con nada menos que con Jasper Whitlock las dos noches anteriores.

Edward cruzó sus piernas y brazos e hizo un puchero. —Nadie mantiene secretos en este lugar.

Carlisle se rió. —Lo has sabido tu vida entera.

Edward se rió. —Muy cierto.

—¿Y?— Alice alegremente ignoró el comentario —. Escupe. ¿Cómo es?

Edward vio fijamente a su hermana a los ojos. Abrió los labios, pero las palabras no eran adecuadas con la presente compañía. Una parte de él quería decirle lo que sucedía, quería oír su consejo de cómo manejar la situación. Pero él no podía permitirse decir que podía ser gay. O,

posiblemente, bisexual. Especialmente quién parecía ser el único objeto de su actual obsesión, y ese objeto se iría en dos días.

Él hizo una larga pausa.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, la preocupación se formó en su arrugada frente.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció y se mostró preocupada. —Edward… — ella comenzó, siendo interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

Edward sacó su teléfono. No reconoció el número, pero era muy conveniente salir de su conversación actual. Lo abrió. —¿Hola?

—¿Realmente estás con tu papá?— Era Jasper.

Edward se sobresaltó. Entonces se maldijo por haberse sobresaltado. Se sintió culpable al ver la mirada de Alice y de su padre.

Sus miradas de preocupación crecieron al ver su obvia agitación.

—Si — dijo al teléfono, duramente consciente de que se estaba acurrucando en su silla.

—Entonces voy a ser rápido. Vamos a jugar esta noche.— El calor en la voz de Jasper le decía de sus obvias dobles intenciones.

—Yo-yo no creo que pueda.

—¿Por qué? No me dirás que tienes que trabajar.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—No toda la noche.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward se puso de pie. Murmurando, ‗discúlpenme' a su familia y dirigiéndose a la seguridad del siguiente cuarto. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes tus bragas en un lio?

—Yo no…quiero decir, solo...

Jasper ronroneó. —Quiero verte.

—Yo…

—Si tú no vienes, registraré el hotel buscando tu habitación.

—¡No puedes!

—Oh, ¿no puedo? ¿Crees que tus empleados puedan evitarlo?

—¡No te atrevas!— Solo podía imaginar los rumores que correrían si Jasper Whitlock empezaba a buscar la localización de su cuarto.

—Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma...

Ridículas imágenes de la montaña de Jasper cegaron momentáneamente a Edward. —Mierda. Bien. Iré.

—Oh, sí. Lo harás. Muchas veces, si algo tengo que decir al respecto.

Edward presionó su espalda contra la pared al lado de la ventana, una mano rodeando sus costillas y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja. Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración era jadeante. —Deja eso.

Jasper se rió. —Solo por ahora. ¿Cuándo te espero?

—¿Tengo que darte una hora?

—Tengo que saber cuándo ir a buscarte si tú no apareces.

Edward bufó, viendo hacia la puerta de la recámara. Ni Alice ni Carlisle podían verlo. Afortunadamente, Alice no lo había seguido. —Nueve.

—Siete.

—Ocho.

—Bien. Ordenaré la cena.

—¡Espera!

—Hasta luego, pequeño.— La línea de teléfono murió.

Edward vio el teléfono y seriamente consideró llamarle de nuevo, pero no sabía si Jasper había llamado de su celular o de otra línea. En este último caso, alguien podría levantar el teléfono y él no quería actuar torpemente de nuevo.

Golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró. ¡¿Por qué ese hombre le hacía eso?!

Edward regresó al cuarto de su padre y se detuvo al ver la cara de alarma en sus dos más cercanos parientes.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Alice preguntó.

Edward vio su teléfono como si pudiera ayudarle a dar una respuesta adecuada. Tarde, se dio cuenta que podría decir la verdad sobre quién le había llamado y usar los juegos en el video juego como la razón, pero ya era tarde ahora. —Uh...

—Edward, ¿sucede algo malo?

Él vio a su padre. Incluso si su cuerpo estaba enfermo, la mente de Carlisle seguía siendo aguda.

_«Si, Papá. Tu hijo ya tiene deseos sexuales por un hombre.» _—No, Papá.

—¿Quién era el de la llamada telefónica?— Alice preguntó.

Edward guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y les sonrió. —Nadie.

—Edward…

—Déjalo, Alice.

—Edward, ¿estás en problemas?

_«Solo si llamas el ser jodido por el culo un problema.» _—No. Estoy bien. Lo prometo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es una adapación.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo 6:**

Bañado y con ropa limpia, Edward se detuvo en la cocina antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Jasper. Le dijeron que la cena estaba lista, y decidió que él bien podría llevarla. Después de todo, uno de esos platos era para él.

Estaba excitado pero se recordó calmarse mientras se dirigía al elevador con el carro con los platos cubiertos. Los colores parecían más vivos y su holgada camisa de lino más suave de lo que parecía. Sacudió la cabeza ante sus propias fantasías.

Bella Swan estaba esperando el elevador cuando él llegó.

—Buenas noches, Edward — ella sonrió, sosteniendo la puerta para que él sacara el carrito —. ¿Tú y Jasper estarán perdidos en su video juego de nuevo toda la noche?

Sonrió, esta vez estaba preparado. —Sí.

Ella se rió. —Gracias por mantenerlo fuera de problemas.— Ella le dijo adiós con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba —. Diviértanse.

Cuando ella no podía verlo, él sacudió la cabeza. _«Si ella supiera». _Afortunadamente, nadie salió de sus cuartos antes de que llegara a la puerta de Jasper. Él tocó.

Jasper usaba unos holgados jeans, el botón de arriba abierto, y nada más, ni siquiera usaba ropa interior. El borde de su vello púbico era visible.

Edward trató de no notarlo.

—Ah, mi salvador — dijo Jasper, manteniendo la puerta abierta y haciéndose a un lado.

Edward pasó con el carrito. Dejó el carrito junto a la mesa y le colocó el freno.

Jasper se detuvo detrás de él, moldeando su caliente y desnudo pecho contra la espalda de Edward. —Hey, sexy.

El lino de la camisa azul de Edward era lo suficientemente delgado para que él prácticamente pudiera sentir los marcados músculos de su pecho.

Edward colocó los cubiertos y destapó los platos, pero él no los vio. Él estaba enfocado en la nariz que acariciaba su cuello y en los cálidos labios que rozaban su nuca y su cuello. Suspiró.

Jasper levantó una mano. Sus largos dedos acunaron su mentón y le inclinó la cabeza para exponer más de su cuello. Jasper lo besó y mordisqueó el músculo del lado de su cuello hasta que llegó a la oreja de Edward. —Sabroso.

—T-tu comida puede enfriarse.

Jasper alejó el carrito, jalando a Edward hacia él. —Ordené ensalada. Ya está fría.

Edward cerró los ojos sin esperanza, cuando ellos se alejaban.

Jasper lo giró.

Edward jadeó, casi pierde el paso y se detuvo colocando sus manos en los hombros de Jasper. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Jasper sonrió. —¿Estás aterrado de mí?

—Um...sí.

Jasper apoyó su frente en la de Edward. —No lo estés.— Giró la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, frotando sus narices juntas en un suave beso esquimal —. Te haré rogar por más, lo prometo.

Edward resopló, aferrando sus manos en la satinada piel de los hombros de Jasper. —Muy seguro, ¿no es así?

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, sus labios frente a los de Edward. —Mmmm. Te traje aquí.— Rozó sus labios con los de él —. Te permitiré ser.

La cabeza de Edward aturdida, ya sea por el elogio o por el tierno y firme beso que Jasper le daba. Él no estaba seguro. Decidió que no le importaba.

Así era. Él probablemente aún podría irse. Jasper podría dejarlo ir. Podría cambiar de opinión y dejar las posibilidades atrás.

O él podía rendirse a la más apasionante experiencia de su vida.

Decidió rendirse.

Suspiró y deslizó sus brazos firmemente por el cuello de Jasper, deteniéndose cerca de presionarse contra el hombre.

Jasper gruñó. Los brazos alrededor de Edward lo sostenían, para evitar que escapara. Una mano en la mitad de la espalda de Edward; la otra se deslizaba por la curva de

su baja espalda hacia su abultado trasero. Fuertes dedos se encajaban en su trasero sobre la mezclilla de sus jeans.

Edward suspiró.

Jasper lo jaló más cerca, presionando las dos confinadas erecciones contra la del otro.

El suspiro se convirtió en gemido.

Riéndose misteriosamente, Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Edward se resistió al principio, entonces se dejó guiar por Jasper.

Jasper levantó la cabeza para ver a dónde se dirigía. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó a saborear la base del cuello de Jasper.

—Mmmm, Edward — Jasper gimió, inclinando su cara y frotando su cara contra la cima de la cabeza de Edward.

Edward suspiró dentro del abrazo y siguió mordisqueando el cuello de Jasper, encontrando el justo y salado sabor de él que lo intoxicaba.

Jasper lo liberó y lo empujó suavemente.

Placenteramente distraído, Edward fue pescado con la guardia baja y cayó de espaldas en la cama.

Jasper subió arriba de él.

Edward gruñó. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello del hombre, sus labios felices de presionar los labios de Jasper. Edward se quitó los zapatos con la punta de sus pies y dobló las piernas para que sus pies con calcetines se apoyaran en la cama. Eso causó que el cuerpo de Jasper se presionara más firmemente en sus caderas y presionara su caliente entre pierna contra la suya.

Jasper se enderezó, apoyándose en un codo, besando a Edward mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Edward con su mano libre. No es que fuera muy difícil ya que la delgada camisa era grande y holgada y solo tenía cinco botones. Una vez que los abrió, Jasper deslizó su mano hacia arriba por el abdomen de Edward hasta que su palma rozó uno de los pezones.

Edward se arqueó y gimió dentro del beso.

Jasper frotó la sensible piel, entonces repentinamente la pellizcó.

Edward gritó, empujando sus caderas hacia Jasper.

—Sensibles los pequeños pezones.— El aliento de Jasper a un lado de la mandíbula de Edward.

Edward solo gruñó, no se molestó en tratar de formar palabras.

Jasper acarició y pellizcó el pezón de Edward de nuevo mientras se daba un festín con un lado de su cuello.

Edward tomó el cabello que se extendía por la desnuda espalda de Jasper, no reconocía sus propios gemidos de necesidad que llenaban el cuarto.

Jasper se deslizó hacia abajo y tomó el abusado pezón dentro de su boca.

Edward tomó su cabeza, sosteniéndolo esos dientes y labios donde estaban. La boca de Jasper le dio la misma atención al otro pezón.

—¡Jasper!

—¿Mmmm?

Edward gemía y movía la cabeza sobre el colchón.

Jasper gimió y bajó más por el desnudo abdomen hacia la entrepierna de Edward. Bajó el cierre de los jeans y lo desabotonó fácilmente. Los fuertes dedos de Jasper se deslizaron dentro de la pretina de los jeans y ropa interior jalando ambos hacia abajo, cuidando el pulsante pene de Edward. —Tan duro — Jasper murmuró y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el pene de Edward.

Edward se sobresaltó.

Jasper lo dejó y se sentó al lado de la cama. Edward gimió ante la perdida y se apoyó en sus codos.

Jasper le quitó los pantalones y ropa interior a Edward y los lanzó lejos. Se sentó en la cama a la altura de las rodillas de Edward lo estudió viéndolo fijamente.

Edward repentinamente estuvo violentamente consciente de cuán libertino debería de verse con solo los calcetines y la holgada camisa cayéndose de un hombro y enredada en su espalda. Tenía un pie en la cama y el otro colgaba del borde. Una esquina de su cerebro le decía que los calcetines estaban fuera de lugar, pero él estaba hechizado por la obvia admiración en la hermosa cara de Jasper para molestarse por eso.

—Eres tan jodidamente caliente, Edward — Jasper le dijo, sus manos abrieron la bragueta de sus propios jeans.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron más.

Jasper vaciló.

Edward lamió sus labios y vio a la cara a Jasper. —Está bien. No te detengas.

Jasper sonrió y dejó que sus manos cayeran, los pantalones seguían arriba. —En un momento.— Se arrodilló

en la cama entre los muslos de Edward y tomó su mentón —. Deslízate hacia arriba.

Edward lo obedeció arrastrándose hasta estar en el centro de la cama tamaño King.

Jasper lo detuvo colocando una mano en su cadera. Viendo a Edward a la cara, tomó el pene de Edward sin verlo.

Edward jadeó, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, una oleada de placer lo recorría.

—¿Listo para rogar?

Edward frunció el ceño ante la provocadora sonrisa de Jasper.

—¿No? Hmm. Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer acerca de eso.

Edward se mordió el labio, tenso.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo bajando por el abdomen hacia las piernas extendidas de Edward. Ligeramente palmeó abajo del muslo de Edward.

Edward dobló las rodillas y plantó las plantas de sus pies en la cama.

Jasper apartó su cabello del camino y algo del cabello rozó la cadera y muslos de Edward. Atrapando la mirada de Edward, Jasper tomó el pene de Edward, entonces lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta que la punta de su pene se encontró con los labios. Sonriendo sacó atrevidamente la lengua y lamió el pre-semen.

—¡Mierda, Jasper!

—¿Vas a rogar?

—No.

—Bueno. Prefiero tener más diversión aquí.— Bajó la cabeza y tomó a Edward dentro de su boca.

—Oh, ¡Dios!

Edward ya conocía el talento de Jasper en esto. El día entero lo había acechado el recuerdo de esos labios y esa lengua atormentando su excitación. Edward colapsó sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos, preparándose para eso. Él no fue decepcionado.

Jasper tentaba y provocaba. Las caderas de Edward comenzaron a empujarse a su propio ritmo. Jasper seguía un ritmo castigador, tragando a Edward completamente.

Sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían desde la base de su columna las sentía extendiéndose. Estaba casi ahí, sabía que no podía esperar más antes de…

Jasper se detuvo.

Gimiendo, Edward se apoyó en sus codos. —¡Jasper!

—Oh, no. Dejé que te corrieras anoche, y te fuiste.— El cantante le dio un guiño y tomó una botella que Edward no había notado que estaba en la mesita de noche —. Esta noche no te irás.

Edward se movió inquieto. Su pene se arqueaba por la necesidad de correrse, pero la vista de la botella de lubricante era distracción suficiente para contenerse.

Jasper vertió una generosa cantidad entre los dedos de una mano, entonces la tapó y la dejó a un lado. Se movió hacia Edward. Su mano seca se deslizaba sobre Edward mientras sus dedos húmedos descendían para rozar el punto justo sobre su ano.

Edward se estremeció y gimió, sus manos se aferraban al edredón.

—Relájate — Jasper murmuró, su caliente aliento sobre su sien —. Eso no dolerá, solo relájate.

Edward fijó sus ojos en los de Jasper, tranquilizándose con el calor que veía ahí.

Los talentosos dedos del cantante siguieron recorriendo el borde de su agujero.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y presionó sus labios sobre los de Jasper.

Jasper besó su espalda y chupó la lengua de Edward mientras la punta de su dedo entraba al interior.

Edward probablemente se hubiera apartado si Jasper no lo estuviera besando y sosteniéndolo firmemente. Respiró dentro de ese beso, relajándose. El dedo entró más allá.

Trató de decidir si le gustaba eso. Decidió que a él no le gustaba eso.

Jasper sacó el dedo y volvió a empujarse de nuevo con dos dedos a la vez.

Edward estaba un poco menos entusiasmado con eso y se retorcía. Jasper siguió besando y abriendo sus dedos como tijeras dentro de Edward.

Edward se acostumbró a dos dedos.

Jasper presionó un tercer dedo.

Edward gruñó ante la menos placentera tensión. Esto, no le gustaba tanto.

Jasper presionó profundamente, y el placer lo golpeó casi brutalmente desde el interior de Edward. Su ya dolorosa erección pulsó por liberarse. —¡Mierda!— Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y veía el techo.

—¿Estás bien?— Jasper murmuró en su cuello.

—Jasper — Edward se estremeció cuando esos dedos se empujaban más duro en su interior —. Realmente necesito correrme.

—Mmmm. Lo sé. Estamos casi ahí.

Edward gimió.

Jasper se reía, se bajó de la cama y finalmente se quitó los pantalones.

Edward lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos. _«¡Señor Jesús, el hombre fue cortado del manto divino!» _Incluso su pene se veía como una obra de arte, aunque Edward pensaba que era demasiado grande para el destino que Jasper tenía planeado.

Jasper fue por algo a la mesita de noche y se arrodilló en la cama, abriendo el paquete del condón. —En serio, hermoso, relájate — y agregó —: Te juro que te gustará.

—Oh, seguro.— Edward no estaba seguro de que el látex pudiera contener ese ¡pene! —No eres el que va a tener eso en su culo.

Jasper tomó la pierna de Edward y lo animó a girarse. —Confía en mí.

Edward obedeció, a pesar de que era lo menos que quería. Quizás era por el hecho de que no le quedaba sangre en su cabeza, toda se había ido a su pene que estaba lo suficientemente duro para clavar clavos. —¿Que confié en ti?

—Sí.

Edward estaba sobre sus rodillas completamente consciente de que su culo apuntaba hacia el pene de

Jasper. Se oyó que se abría la botella del lubricante. —Espera.

—Oh, no.— Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriendo la espalda de Edward. Empujó sus dedos dentro de él de nuevo —. Voy a tenerte ahora, y no dejaré que te vayas.— La sexy voz de Jasper era la que lo había acechado y quitado su cordura. Sacó sus dedos.

Edward gimió aferrándose en el edredón.

Jasper acercó la cabeza de su pene hacia el lubricado agujero de Edward, entonces lo centró y se empujó al interior.

Edward sisóo ante la inesperada sensación, muy diferente a los dedos, tomó aire, no estaba seguro si sentía dolor o placer.

—Relájate.— Dientes mordisquearon los hombros de Edward. Otro suave empujón.

Edward realmente sentía la cabeza del pene entrar.

Sin una palabra, Jasper rodeó con su mano la erección de Edward. Edward gimió, cayendo hacia adelante sobre su pecho.

Jasper se empujó solo un poco más. El pene, más grueso que los dedos, frotaba un punto en el interior de Edward.

Él se retorcía con ondas de placer.

—¿Ves?

Edward no podía contestar, estaba demasiado interesado en el doble asalto, a su culo y su pene. Presionó su cara en el suave edredón debajo de él. _«¡Dulce querido buen Señor Jesús!» _

Jasper casi se salió, entonces se volvió a empujar de nuevo.

Edward se concentraba en respirar, ajustándose al tumulto de sensaciones que lo tenían a disposición de Jasper. Podía decir que el hombre era muy cuidadoso con él. Jasper se tomó su tiempo, tranquilamente entraba y salía del cuerpo de Edward, mientras todo el tiempo masajeaba ligeramente el pene de Edward.

Demasiado ligeramente para ser satisfactorio. Finalmente él ya no podía tomar más.

Giró la cara lejos de la prisión del edredón y gruñó sobre su hombro. —Jasper.

Jasper le respondió con un pequeño sexy gemido. —¿Hmmm?

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor?

—Te necesito...

—¿Si?

—Más.

La mano de Jasper se deslizó hacia arriba del pene de Edward y finalmente tocó el punto más sensible.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Edward.

—Lo que digas, hermoso.— Jasper se apartó y se empujó con mayor fuerza.

Edward gimió, aferrándose al edredón. Su cuerpo, se estiró y se preparó, sintiendo solo la agonía del placer de la invasión de Jasper.

Jasper gruñó, sus dedos se hundieron en las caderas de Edward. —Oh, sí.

La única respuesta de Edward fueron pequeños gemidos y sonidos de necesidad. Se empujó hacia atrás, empalándose en Jasper, entonces se empujó hacia adelante hacia su mano. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Jadeando. Gimiendo.

Arriba de él, el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó, empujándose dentro del de Edward, su respiración era difícil, jadeante.

Espirales de placer. _«Dulce, oh, Dios, ¡él iba a ¡explotar!» _Edward se derramó en la mano de Jasper y en el edredón debajo de él, gritando su liberación. Su culo aferró el pene de Jasper, y la dulce y dura embestida rozó ese punto en su interior. La sensación fue tan intensa que casi se corre de nuevo.

—¡Jasper!— él gritó.

—Oh, ¡Sí!— Jasper gruñó, empujándose con fuerza y cayendo sobre la espalda de Edward cuando se corría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personjes son de SM. La historia no es mía, es una adaptación.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 7:**

A Edward le dolía el culo. Pero no al grado de no poder funcionar, pero definitivamente sí lo suficiente para recordarle lo que realmente había permitido que sucediera la noche anterior.

Él se preguntaba si alguien pudiera notar la diferencia en él.

Él, Jacob, y Rose estaban en el centro de un pequeño grupo de admiradores, recluidos en el cuarto justo afuera del primer balcón al centro de la pista de baile del club nocturno. Él estaba disfrutando de ver el área VIP llena de críticos, prensa y otra gente capaz de extender las noticias acerca del nuevo club.

Como uno de los propietarios, él estaba vestido de blanco de la cabeza a los pies: traje, camisa, zapatos y corbata. Su cabello estaba bien peinado y estaba usando una loción cara. Dudaba que alguien supiera que la noche anterior lo había cambiado para siempre.

Él no se había quedado toda la noche con Jasper.

Después de esa primera, explosiva vez, Jasper había logrado seducir a Edward una vez más antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos exhaustos. Edward se consideraba afortunado de haberse despertado temprano y lograr deslizarse fuera del cuarto de la estrella del rock en las primeras horas de la mañana. Nadie lo vio dirigirse a su propia suite.

Jasper le había llamado para regañarlo más tarde esa mañana, pero ambos estaban muy ocupados para hablar mucho tiempo.

Ahora, él estaba aquí. La noche que Edward había preparado desde hacía más de un año había llegado, y él difícilmente podía concentrarse. Su cabeza estaba demasiado llena con la sensual experiencia de haber tenido sexo con un hombre.

Molesto con sus pensamientos se tomó su copa de champagne más rápido de lo que debería. Eso dejó sus pensamientos en una agradable neblina.

—Hey aquí, compañero — Jacob palmeó su hombro. Él se veía asombroso con su cabello negro y su traje blanco —. Dosifícalo, nada que impida que disfrutes esta noche.

Edward asintió. Levantó la vista para ver el escenario y asintió. —Es el momento.

—Damas y caballeros,— Jacob levantó la voz —, si son tan amables de seguirnos, la actuación está a punto de comenzar.

Luces de colores iluminaron el gran espacio, a pesar de las paredes blancas. Pantallas montadas reflejaban el pulsante ritmo de la música.

La multitud llenaba la pista de baile y los balcones. Una gran mayoría eran mujeres que se amontonaban frente al escenario, cada una luchando por acercarse más.

Edward se unió a Jacob, Rose, y al resto de los VIP en una área separada del balcón justo a la derecha del escenario. Edward casi entra en pánico cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estarían.

Las luces disminuyeron. —Damas y caballeros— una incorpórea voz se oyó arriba del sonido de la música —. El White Room da la bienvenida a Whitlock Sent.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró como el del resto de la concurrencia cuando los cuatro miembros de la banda entraron al escenario.

Jóvenes, hermosos, y llenos de vida, ellos inmediatamente capturaron a la audiencia cuando iniciaron con la primera canción un cover del grupo Cream10 —White Room.— Jasper, Emmet, y Brent al frente del escenario y Darien en la batería. La endiabladamente sexy voz de Jasper hechizaba a la multitud canción tras canción.

**10 Cream **banda de blues-rock Británico de los 60, formado por el bajista y vocalista Jack Bruce, el guitarrista y vocalista Eric Clapton y el baterista y vocalista Ginger Baker. El sonido era un hibrido entre blues, hard rock y psychedelic rock- White Room, canción escrita por Peter Brown con música de Jack Bruce, sencillo del álbum de 1968 Wheels of fire.

Edward no recordaba que en su actuación anterior, él se hubiera visto tan…sensual. Entonces, supuso que su percepción decididamente se había alterado.

Las fan mujeres gritaban y él estuvo cerca de unirse a ellas.

Desde donde se encontraba, Edward podía ver el sudor cubrir los brazos de Jasper, desnudos por la camisa desgarrada que llevaba. No había movimiento que Jasper hiciera que no llevara a Edward a recordar algo de la noche anterior. Cómo empujaba esas caderas, la manera en que

sus labios acariciaban cada sílaba de la canción, la diabólica sonrisa. La manera en que sus largos dedos se enrollaban en el cordón del micrófono y lo apretaban.

—¿Estás bien?— Jacob le gritó sobre la música.

Asintió y agradeció la bebida que su amigo le ofrecía.

Para cuando la actuación se terminó, él estaba profundamente agradecido de que el saco de su traje fuera lo suficientemente largo para cubrir su trasero. Eso le permitía esconder el hecho de que tenía una erección.

Después del show, él llevó al grupo VIP detrás del escenario al greenroom. Esperaron un momento, en donde abundaron las bebidas y los elogios a la actuación de la banda y al White Room como punto de reunión. Si se podía juzgar por lo que se oía, Edward sabía que la inauguración había sido un éxito. Pero él no podía disfrutarla completamente. Él estaba en el borde. No podía concentrarse.

Jasper entró al cuarto.

Los miembros de la banda se habían cambiado y usaban ropa blanca en homenaje al lugar, ellos fueron inmediatamente el centro de atención. Se oía el ‗clic' de las cámaras y de los flash, y los cuatro músicos mostraban deslumbrantes sonrisas mientras se abrían paso entre la pequeña concurrencia.

Edward fue capaz de admirarlo mientras cruzaba el cuarto, Jasper usaba una camisa holgada y abierta

mostrando su bronceado pecho y sus blancos pantalones parecían pintados sobre sus muslos.

Jasper lo vio e hizo un oh-sutil-recorrido hacia un lado de Edward.

Edward suprimió la irracional ola de lujuria que ardía en su sangre mientras Jasper se acercaba. Estando de pie entre Jacob y un reportero de la prensa local, Edward no podía ceder a su urgencia de envolverse alrededor del cantante. En lugar de eso, le sonrió y se encontró con esos ojos-azules, esperando que el brillo que vio significara que el sentimiento era mutuo. —Fabulosa actuación — le dijo al cantante.

—Gracias. Gran lugar el que tienes.

Tan mundanos. Tan ordinarios. Ellos conversaron un momento. Varias personas se unieron a felicitar a Edward y a Jasper.

Nadie notó que estuvieron juntos. Quedaron al lado del otro, se toparon, esa era una manera en que sutilmente ellos cubrían el hecho de que realmente querían tocar al otro. Al menos esa era la razón de Edward.

Cuando el grupo VIP empezó a retirarse del greenroom se unieron al salón principal, Edward los siguió, pero declinó acompañar a los otros a la pista de baile.

Jasper le dio una implorante mirada, pero se dirigió a la pista de baile sin Edward.

Edward lo vio, admirando la gracia felina de Jasper mientras jalaba a una deseosa mujer a sus brazos. La misma gracia que mostraba en el escenario. Jasper, Emmet, Brent, y Darien eran de nuevo el centro de atención y Edward se había reído de lo rápido que la multitud tragó al grupo completamente.

Nunca había sido de mucha fiesta. Edward salió del ruidoso club nocturno cerca de una hora después. Lo último que vio fue que Jasper seguía bailando en el medio de la multitud. De dónde sacaba el hombre energía después de una actuación de hora y media y bailar otras horas más, era algo más allá de lo que Edward entendía. Él estaba exhausto solo de pensar en eso.

Subió a visitar a su padre y hermana, ninguno de ellos habían estado presentes en la gran inauguración. Alec y Jane, El esposo y la hija de cinco años de Alice, también estaban arriba y Edward pasó un momento agradable informándoles de la aparentemente exitosa aventura.

Dejó a su familia poco después de la media noche, estaba gratamente sorprendido de que todavía había actividad en varias áreas públicas. Al parecer la multitud era mucha para que la contuviera el White Room y la fiesta continuaba. Los empleados del hotel se las arreglaban para atender a todos los huéspedes. Incluso la cafetería estaba haciendo un gran negocio.

Se sentó a disfrutar un café y se preguntaba si Jasper aún seguía bailando. Él imaginaba que sí. La energía del cantante parecía no conocer límites, y él estaba en su elemento.

Se le ocurrió a Edward que Jasper pudo encontrar otro compañero de juego para esa noche. Una cuchillada de pena se encajó en su pecho antes de que soltara una carcajada y lo dejara. Él no se hacía ilusiones de que él y Jasper hubieran iniciado algo mágico la noche anterior. Al

menos no juntos. No hubo promesas y no planearon verse esa noche. Probablemente, Jasper ya había conseguido el objetivo que se había fijado para sí mismo—por cualquiera que fuera la razón—y ahora que había conseguido a Edward, él se movería a la siguiente conquista. Edward se sentía aliviado de eso. Después de todo, él podía disculparse por una noche incluso si lo descubrieran. Experimentando. Una oportunidad en su vida.

Casi se había terminado su café cuando recibió una llamada. Esta vez, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de sobresaltarse.

—¿Dónde estabas?— La voz de Jasper se escuchaba sobre la música lo cual significaba que no estaba en el cuarto principal del club nocturno.

—Fui a ver a mi papá. Entonces vine a revisar algunas cosas.

—¡No me digas que estás trabajando!— _«¿Estaba Jasper un poco borracho? » _—¡Se supone de debes de celebrar! ¡Eres un hit!

Edward se rió. —El White Room es un hit, gracias en parte a Whitlock Sent. Yo realmente no soy mucho de grandes y ruidosas fiestas.

—¿Y eres el propietario de un club nocturno?

Edward se rió. —Jacob y Rose lo hacen bien sin mí. Yo soy más del tipo de atrás del escenario.

—Si, ya lo noté. Bien, ¿quieres encontrarte conmigo arriba?

Edward se puso de pie y tiró la taza vacía en el basurero. —¿No eres el centro de atención ahora?

—Sí. ¿Y?

—Es la una de la mañana. Pensé que estarías de fiesta hasta el amanecer.

—Prefiero estar de fiesta contigo. En mi cuarto. Solos.

El corazón de Edward saltó. Vio alrededor y caminó hacia una esquina del vestíbulo en donde nadie podría oírlo. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres levantar a una chica? Hay muchas para elegir.— Los guardias de seguridad de Vincent habían escoltado a docenas de chicas menores de edad fuera del hotel durante toda la noche.

Jasper resopló. —Cállate. Reúnete conmigo arriba en diez minutos, o voy a buscarte.— Colgó.

Edward vio el teléfono. ¿La estrella de rock, realmente quería verlo de nuevo? Edward había pasado la última hora consolándose del hecho de que seguramente Jasper no lo quería. Él no estaba preparado para manejar la situación opuesta.

Obedientemente, él se dirigió a los elevadores. Tuvo un momento de pánico al pensar que alguien podría verlo salir en el piso de Jasper, pero él no necesitaba preocuparse. El pasillo estaba desierto y la puerta del cuarto de Jasper entreabierta. Sonriendo ligeramente, Edward guardó su llave maestra en el bolsillo.

Edward cerró la puerta en la oscuridad de la sala y siguió la tenue luz que salía bajo la puerta de la recámara. La luz estaba encendida, la cama arreglada. La puerta del baño abierta, y oyó el agua correr. Un rastro de ropa en el suelo entre la recámara y el baño le dijo dónde estaba Jasper.

No pudo resistirse.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta del baño a echar una mirada.

Los azulejos eran azules y blancos en el lujoso cuarto de baño de la suite que estaba equipado también con una tina de baño y una ducha. Jasper estaba dentro, era claramente visible a través de la puerta de vidrio. Su cabello pegado hasta media espalda, las puntas se extendían hasta la mitad superior de su redondo trasero. Se giró bajo el fuerte chorro del agua, totalmente erecto.

Edward gimió y se aferró al marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio de sus repentinamente temblorosas piernas.

Jasper lo vio y le sonrió. Extendió su mano. —Ven aquí.

Edward entró al cuarto de baño, sintiéndose inmediatamente sofocado debido a su traje. —¿Cómo conseguiste eso?— Señaló con la cabeza al eje que se balanceaba entre las piernas de Jasper.

Jasper se dirigió hacia él. —Pensando en ti. Ahora desnúdate, o voy a salir y se mojará esa linda ropa tuya.

Edward no eligió negar su excitación. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad? Jasper se iría en la mañana. Edward se quitó los zapatos, desanudó su corbata, dejó el saco cuidadosamente en la silla justo fuera de la puerta, se desabotonó la camisa. Le tomó demasiado tiempo lograr desnudarse, pero una vez que lo hizo permaneció en el marco de la puerta, inseguro.

Jasper lo veía desnudarse con una insufrible presumida mirada, entonces abrió la puerta de la ducha con un dedo, usando el mismo dedo le habló a Edward. —Ven aquí.

Edward caminó directo a la ducha, al húmedo cuerpo de Jasper entrando en el cálido abrazo. Sus labios se

encontraron y Edward abandonó todo sentido de realidad. Era solo su encuentro. Uno que esperaba disfrutar.

Dado que podría ser el último.

Jasper presionó sus labios juntos. Sosteniendo a Edward cerca, se giró para que Edward quedara bajo la ducha. Acarició la piel de Edward hasta que cada centímetro de piel estaba sensible y húmedo. Entonces cerró el grifo del agua, quedando dentro de la ligera nube de vapor. Levantó el mentón de Edward para así poder mordisquear el largo músculo de un lado de su cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la caliente y húmeda piel hasta que finalmente se detuvieron alrededor de la erección de Edward.

Edward trató de respirar en el húmedo aire. —Jasper.

Esa voz acariciaba su oído. —¿Más?

—Dios, ¡sí!

Jasper giró a Edward hacia la pared, urgiéndolo a colocar sus manos en la blanca piedra. Por el rabillo del ojo Edward lo vio tomar un pequeño paquete de una repisa en la pared de la ducha. Un condón.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. Clavaba sus uñas en los bordes de los azulejos, esperando con impaciencia. Retiró el húmedo cabello de sus ojos y arqueró la espalda, esperando incitar a Jasper a apurarse.

La estrella de rock se rió diabólicamente y palmeó el trasero de Edward. —Puta.— Tomó firmemente las caderas de Edward con ambas manos y presionó su ingle contra el trasero de Edward. Su cubierta erección se deslizaba suavemente por la grieta de Edward —. Crees que quieres esto o algo más.

—Jasper.

—¿Qué?

Edward lo vio sobre su hombro. —¿Qué estás esperando?

Jasper le sonrió diabólicamente. —Que ruegues.

Edward gimió. Mientras él estaba distraído, Jasper deslizó una mano hacia adelante y tomó el pene de Edward.

Edward se derritió con el agarre. Luchaba por sostenerse de la pared. —Oh, Dios.

Jasper presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Edward, atrapando a Edward contra la pared mientras su mano se deslizaba bombeando lentamente. —No es suficiente. Vamos, Edward. Todo lo que necesito es un pequeño ‗por favor'.

—¡Por favor!— La palabra salió antes de que Edward pudiera pensar en eso.

—Ves. ¿No fue tan duro?— Jasper se apartó. La mano en el pene de Edward se deslizó hacia su pecho, entonces hacia sus caderas y alrededor de su trasero.

No, pero lo era. Edward gruñó interiormente mientras la cabeza del pene de Jasper entraba en él.

—Relájate pequeño — Jasper murmuró dentro de su cuello —. Vamos a ir lento.

—No. Solo... ¡Ah!— Un agudo dolor mientras la cabeza del pene se deslizaba en su interior.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Espera, yo...

—Está bien, Edward. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.— Jasper se empujó al interior muy lentamente.

Edward gimió, arqueó la espalda, apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Jasper.

La estrella de rock lo sostenía, una mano atormentaba su pene y la otra detenía su pecho. —Dime si necesitas que me detenga.

—Dios, ¡no! Por favor, Jasper, no te detengas.

Un gruñido cerca de su pene, y más de ese maravilloso pene deslizándose en su interior. Deslizándose hasta la empuñadura dentro del cuerpo de Edward.

Ellos se congelaron por un momento, unidos en la manera más íntima que dos hombres podían estar unidos. Edward llevó caliente y húmedo aire a sus pulmones, sus tensos dedos se relajaron en la pared de la ducha.

Jasper mordió el hombro de Edward. —Dime que amas esto.

—Amo esto — Edward rápidamente aceptó, a través de su jadeante respiración.

Los dedos de Jasper en el pene de Edward y casi saliéndose totalmente del cuerpo de Edward. —Te lo dije.

_«Si, lo hiciste, en voz alta», _Edward solo gimió.

Edward abrió las piernas para aceptar el lento y torturante asalto que Jasper inició. Ardiendo de placer se estremecía cuando entró en su trasero, empujando a un inminente éxtasis a sus bolas que se elevaron hacia su pene.

La mano de Jasper ordeñaba el pene de Edward al mismo tiempo que se empujaba. Sus labios y lengua recorrían el hombro y cuello de Edward hacia su oreja y de nuevo hacia abajo. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido en esa voz que volvía loco a Edward.

Edward arqueó su espalda, empujando su culo hacia los empujes de Jasper. —Más rápido.

Jasper gruñó. —Oh, sí.

Ellos siguieron juntos, las palabras eran cosas del pasado, la comunicación era solo a través de gruñidos y gemidos.

Esa hormigueante sensación hervía en las bolas de Edward, haciendo que frenéticamente se empujara hacia atrás hacia Jasper, el pene de Jasper cambió de ángulo haciendo que golpeara justo en el punto que incendió el hormigueo y causó que su orgasmo hiciera erupción. Se corrió sin fin, gritando, solo apenas consciente cuando Jasper encontró su propia liberación.

Mucho después, Edward caía agotado, húmedo y totalmente saciado en la cama de Jasper. Entre sueños veía una figura en el cuarto de baño, inclinada mientras se secaba su multicolor cabello.

En esos dos días, Jasper le había enseñado más acerca del sexo y de su propio cuerpo de lo que había aprendido en sus veintiocho años de vida. Incluso acostado ahí después de tener dos veces sexo en la ducha, Edward aun sentía que su piel hormigueaba, cada vez que las caderas de Jasper se movían, el pene de Edward se movía interesado.

Jasper había tenido razón. Al final, él rogaría. Desvergonzadamente, él quería todo, y el cantante se lo daba como le había prometido.

¿Entonces qué infiernos iba a hacer cuando Jasper se fuera?


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es una adaptación**

**Capítulo 8:**

Edward estaba sentado ante su escritorio, viendo la brillante superficie sin realmente verla. Su mente estaba muy lejos. Como le sucedía a menudo últimamente, ocupado pensando en Jasper.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Jasper lo dejó atrás y no pasaba un día sin que Edward pensara en el hombre.

Casi había pasado una semana antes de que Edward recibiera un mensaje por el email del trabajo de Jasper. Él había obtenido la dirección de Bella. No decía mucho, solo un ‗hola' y un breve reporte de Japón, pero el mensaje había llegado al corazón de Edward. Edward le había contestado enviándole la dirección de su email personal, y él y Jasper se habían mantenido en constante contacto desde entonces. Mientras que Jasper hacía frecuentes referencias de las cosas que quería hacer con Edward y que extrañaba el no poder hacerlo, la mayoría de los mensajes realmente eran de cosas cotidianas, solo para mantenerse en contacto.

Jasper incluso le había enviado regalos desde Japón. Claro, no había nada de inocente en eso. Edward sonrió, pensando en la manga – un libro de dibujos animados – que Jasper le había enviado.

Él estaba impactado al descubrir que había todo un género llamado ‗yaoi' dedicado a las relaciones gay. Incluso estaba más impactado de descubrir que eran mujeres las

que escribían las ¡malditas cosas! El trabajo de arte era hermoso, y a él no le extraño el hecho de que los dos héroes de la dulce pequeña historia eran un trigueño de cabello largo y un rubio con grandes ojos azules. Él no podía leer el japonés, pero las imágenes eran suficientes. Para hacerlo ruborizar. Él las había escondido en su suite y las veía a solas pensando en Jasper.

Eso era muy a menudo.

Él estaba obsesionado. Lo sabía. Él no podía superarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en Jasper. Revisaba su correo personal al menos cuatro o cinco veces durante el día con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje. Cuando estaba en su cuarto en la noche, dejaba su programa de email abierto y con un ‗beep' alto cuando recibiera un mensaje. Pasaba mucho tiempo viendo los sitios en la website de Whitlock Sent y los sitios de sus fan, manteniéndose al tanto de lo que sucedía en la gira. Incluso entró en sitios japoneses, donde no podía leer nada, pero ciertamente podía ver las imágenes. Entonces cambió a sitios en Nueva Zelanda y Australia que si podía leer. Fascinado, recorrió sitios en India, Grecia e Italia.

Constantemente revivía las dos noches que había pasado con la estrella de rock. Los besos de Jasper y las caricias sobre su piel, incluso meses después. Eso era una locura, lo confortaba y lo frustraba.

Arrastrado por su locura, encendió la computadora y abrió el último mensaje de nuevo:

_«De: Jasper _

_Para: Edward _

_Tema: Ven a verme. _

_Tendré unos días antes de iniciar la gira por Estados Unidos. Estaré en Malibú este fin de semana. Confío en que haya sol. Ven a verme...» _

Incluía la dirección y terminaba como siempre: _«Extraño tu sabor. J » _

De algún modo, eso siempre hacía que Taylor se ruborizara.

¿Se atrevería? Quería hacerlo. Más que seguro. Pero ¿podría solo ir como un drogadicto por su siguiente dosis? A pesar de los emails y que en cada uno él trataba de convencerse de que necesitaba superar lo de Jasper y seguir con su vida. Incluso comenzó a ver a otros hombres. Después de todo, aparentemente había disfrutado todo lo que había hecho con Jasper.

El problema era, que no se sentía atraído por otros hombres. Al menos ninguno de los que había visto hasta ahora. Incluso entró a navegar por el internet en sitios porno gay y sitios eróticos gay, y aunque admitía que muchos de esos hombres tenían muy buena apariencia, ninguno de ellos despertaba el interés que Jasper lograba. El único que se acercaba era Emmet McCarty. Que no tenía ningún sentido, porque a pesar de tener una constitución similar, ellos no se parecían en nada. Lo realmente extraño es que seguía notando a las mujeres.

Básicamente, él estaba jodido.

Tocaron a la puerta y Jacob entró. —¿Me necesitas?

—Sí.— Edward tomó una respiración —. Necesito un favor.

Jacob se dejó caer en la silla. Cruzó su tobillo en la rodilla opuesta y se aflojó la corbata. —Dispara.

—¿Puedes cubrirme el viernes y el sábado?

—Seguro. ¿Qué sucede?

Edward prefirió ver el tablero en lugar de a su amigo. —Estoy pensando alejarme unos días.

—Bien por ti. ¿A dónde vas?

Edward vaciló.

—¿Amigo?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué infiernos sucede contigo?

Edward hizo un guiño. No levantó la vista. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú has estado en las nuves en los últimos meses.

—¿Lo he estado?

—Sí. Lo dejé pasar, pero ya empieza a preocuparme. Incluso Alice me preguntó si sabía lo que te sucedía. ¿Qué sucede?

Edward tomó un clip y comenzó a desbaratarlo. Maldición. ¿Su hermana estaba preocupada por él? Supuso que él realmente debería de hablar con ella y Jacob pronto, pero le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ordenar sus sentimientos. Seguía jugando con el clip. Decidió decirle a Jacob, pero eso no iba a ser algo fácil de hacer.

—Yo... uh. Yo voy a Malibu a reunirme con Jasper Whitlock.

Jacob no hizo ni un sonido.

Edward levantó la vista.

Sus oscuras cejas estaban juntas, él lo veía especulativo. —¿Algo sucedió entre él y tú?

Edward sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban pero mantuvo el contacto visual. —Dormí con él.

La expresión de Jacob era de shock. —San-ta mierda.

—Sí.

—¿Jasper Whitlock?

—Sí.

Jacob se aferró al brazo de la silla, aún perplejo. —Sabía que algo sucedía entre ustedes dos. No creí que eso fuera, pero... Santos infiernos. ¡Hombre!

—Sí.— Edward regresó la vista hacia el clip —. ¿Me odias?

—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué debería de odiarte?

—Porque te acabo de decir que dormí con un chico.

—¿Y? De cualquier manera la gente siempre me preguntaba si eras gay.

Fue el turno de Edward de quedarse en shock. —¿Qué?

Jacob se rió. —Bueno, ellos no me preguntaron cuando estuviste comprometido, pero durante la escuela, sí.

—No es cierto.

—Sí.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No creí que fuera algo que realmente quisieras saber.

Edward se recargó en su silla. Ahora él era el que seguía en shock. —¿Yo estaba dando una vibra gay todo este tiempo?

Jacob se rió. —No exactamente una vibra gay. Creo que nadie estaba seguro de qué lado bateabas. Ni siquiera yo, para ser honesto. Al menos antes de lo de Rose. De cualquier manera tú usualmente no tenías ni idea cuando alguien te abordaba, entonces era difícil decirlo.

—¡Yo no lo hacía!

—Lo hacías. Una mujer podría quitarse toda la ropa y saltar frente a ti antes de que incluso pensaras que ella te veía.

Edward giró el clip, e hizo un puchero. —Eso no es cierto.

—Es totalmente cierto. He visto que sucede.— Jacob se rió —. Supongo que algunos chicos se esforzaron más, ¿huh?

Edward sonrió. —No saltes a las conclusiones. Aún me atraen las mujeres.

—¿Huh?

Edward suspiro. En verdad, él se sentía aliviado de hablar acerca de lo que tenía en su cabeza. —En serio. Aún me atraen las mujeres.

—¿Pero dormiste con Jasper Whitlock?

—Sí.

—¿Tuvieron sexo, verdad?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Totalmente?

—Sí.

—¿Pero aún te sientes atraído por las mujeres?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Aún noto a las mujeres más que a los hombres. Ningún chico me ha parecido atractivo desde que se fue Jasper.

—Bueno, él es difícil de comparar.

Edward suspiro. —Y que lo digas.

—¡Santa jodida! ¿Fue tan bueno?

Edward vio la taza llena de plumas en una esquina del escritorio. —Sí. Lo fue.

—Oh, hombre. Oh, hombre.— Jacob se rió de nuevo —. Hablando de ampliar los horizontes. ¿Ya les dijiste a tu papá y a Alice?

—No. Solo a ti. Realmente no estoy listo para que alguien más lo sepa.

—¿Qué les vas a decir acerca de este fin de semana?

—Solo que necesito alejarme un tiempo. Dudo que cuestionen eso.

—Bueno, correcto. Te cubriré.— Jacob inclinó la cabeza a un lado, su mirada pensativa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Solo...Tú y Jasper Whitlock. Eso es, tú sabes, ¿serio?

—No. Yo... Yo no estoy seguro qué es, pero no puedo creer que sea serio.

—Si, pero él te invitó a que fueras a verlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No sé, pero…quiero ir.

—Wow. Qué extraño. Pero si vas, muy bien puedes apuntar a la cima, ¿huh?

—Sí. Algo como eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Edward llegó a la llamativa casa en el cañón de Malibú. Estacionó su Jetta en la calle y siguió por un estrecho camino de piedra entre árboles y arbustos hacia la puerta del frente de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, pero de cualquier manera tocó. —¿Hola?

Al final de un pasillo con azulejo gris, una chica se asomó. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa debajo de su cabello de impactante rosa y se dirigió hacia él. —Debes de ser Edward.— Ella le ofreció la mano. Tenía al menos un grueso anillo de plata en cada dedo —. Soy Charlotte.— También tenía un anillo en la ceja derecha.

—Si...— Él le estrechó la mano confundido. Jasper se lo habría mencionado a más gente —. Soy Edward.

Ella se rió jovialmente. —Te esperábamos. ¿Gustas algo de beber?

—No, gracias.

Ella tomó su brazo y lo guió por el pasillo. —Jasper habla mucho de ti.

—¿Lo hace?

Ella asintió. —Él quería que le asegurara que te llevaría con él, tan pronto llegaras.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

Ella se rió. —Oh, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Todo está bien! Él nos dijo a todos acerca de ese fabuloso hotel que tienes en la costa central en donde necesitamos ir a quedarnos.

Edward se rió. La música que venía del cuarto del fondo captó su atención. Charlotte lo jaló hacia el interior de un cuarto oscuro, donde la música era un claro y dulce jazz. Cortinas negras cubrían cada pared desde el techo, oscureciendo lo que era obviamente un gran cuarto. Ella lo guió a través de una maraña de equipo. Él oyó débiles ‗clic' de una cámara profesional y murmullos de voces sobre la música. Finalmente ella lo guió a través de una cortina.

Jasper estaba sentado de espalda, en lo que parecía ser una enorme mesa cubierta de un mantel verde. Su desnuda espalda girada tres cuartos hacia el hombre con la cámara arrodillado frente a él, justo fuera del círculo de brillantes luces, el verde del mantel enfatizaba la rica piel dorada de Jasper y el rojo vivo de su largo y suelto cabello. Rico, rojo oscuro, igual que la sangre. Su largo cuello girado, apenas y podía ver el perfil a través de la cortina de su cabello. Su desnudo trasero se veía apetecible. Ese sedoso cuerpo dorado estaba aceitado y completamente desnudo.

Edward se congeló. ¡El hombre era hermoso! Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que esa amorosa criatura había solicitado su presencia.

—Él está aquí — Charlotte anunció.

Jasper se giró un poco desde su sitio para poder ver a Edward y le sonrió una lenta sonrisa. Desde el otro lado del cuarto esos hermosos ojos lo veían. —Viniste.

_«No, aún no», _ese fue el primer irreverente pensamiento de Edward, mientras su pene se movía. Le sonrió, ni siquiera

trató de igualar la bochornosa sexy expresión de Jasper. —¿Que le sucedió a tu cabello?

—Lo teñí para esconderme en las fotografías. ¿Te gusta?

El otro ocupante del cuarto se rió, el hombre tenía una buena apariencia, con el cabello rizado castaño quien saludó con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa a Edward desde su lugar en el piso de madera. —Él me está haciendo un favor. Soy Peter.

Edward se adelantó para estrecharle la mano, pero pasó un momento difícil para mantener su atención en el fotógrafo. La mirada de Jasper estaba en él y él podía sentirla como una caricia en su piel.

Peter le sonrió conocedoramente.

—¿Un favor?— El cerebro de Edward se agitaba de estar tan cerca de un desnudo Jasper en presencia de otras personas que impedía que lo tocara.

Jasper resopló. —Peter va a hacerme unas fotografías para un porno…

—¡Eróticas!— Peter lo vio fijamente.

Jasper rodó los ojos. —Para una revista y necesitaba un cuerpo.— Le sonrió a Edward —. Así que le proveo un cuerpo.

_«¡Y qué cuerpo era ese!» _Los dedos de Edward hormigueaban por explorar el brillo en los valles y colinas del tonificado cuerpo de Jasper.

Jasper, se giró a verlo. —Dios, Edward, te ves bien.

Edward parpadeó y tímidamente le sonrió señalando al fotógrafo.

Jasper movió una mano. —No te preocupes. Él sabe de nosotros.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Peter y Charlotte son dos de mis más antiguos y de confianza amigos. Yo no haría esto — él indicó su desnudes — por cualquiera.— Le dio una caliente sonrisa a Edward —. Y tenía que decirle a alguien sobre ti.

Edward decidió no mencionar que Emmet lo sabía. Algo le decía que Jasper no apreciaría que se lo recordara.

La estrella de rock se giró, y una de sus piernas que estaba escondida en la mesa era ahora visible. Edward desesperadamente quería cruzar el lugar y derretirse dentro del cuerpo de Jasper. La compulsión era tan fuerte que él realmente dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante antes de detenerse.

—Jasper _«mierda» _—se inclinó hacia él con algo feroz y depredador en su apariencia. Un mechón de su rojo cabello oscureció la mitad de su cara. Un truco de luz permitía que su escondido ojo brillara.

Junto a Edward, la cámara hacia 'clic' y ronroneaba. Atrapando la luminosa mirada de Jasper, Edward oía vagamente los murmullos de Peter sobre la música. Viendo fijamente a Edward, Jasper se extendió totalmente arriba de la plataforma. Su pene estaba a la vista, largo y duro pero rápidamente lo escondió acostándose sobre su abdomen en la mesa.

Peter se puso de pie mientras el 'clic' de la cámara se volvía salvaje.

Edward no podía moverse. Bueno, excepto por su propio pene, que se movía incómodo dentro de sus jeans.

Jasper apoyó su mentón en el dorso de sus manos. —Tienes el cabello más largo.— Su voz era tan depredadora como su mirada.

Edward asintió, consciente de que sus rizos eran más o menos unos dos centímetros más largos, rozando sus hombros. Él debió de habérselo cortado hace meses pero…no lo hizo.

—Me gusta.— Jasper muy lentamente, muy seductoramente, humedeció sus labios con un lento barrido de su lengua —. ¿No es hermoso, Charlotte?

—Mucho — aceptó la chica de donde estuviera detrás de Edward.

Edward sabía que él debería de decir algo. Debería de hablar de esa situación. Tener sexo con Jasper era una explosiva cosa. Dejar que otros supieran que había tenido sexo con Jasper era algo totalmente diferente. Pero estaba tan asombrado que se quedó ahí viendo a la hermosa criatura posar y jactarse ante él y los otros que lo veían. Sabían que Jasper Whitlock lo quería. Sacudió la cabeza distraídamente.

Jasper sonrió. —Pero lo eres. ¿Qué piensas, Peter? ¿Fotogénico, huh?

Peter se movió ligeramente detrás de Jasper, la cámara apuntando el firme trasero del hombre. Él ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista para contestar. —Oh, ¡sí! Creo que ustedes dos se verían fabulosos juntos.

—Mmm — Jasper ronroneó. Muy repentinamente, se movió acostándose sobre su espalda. Su pene se curvó elegantemente hacia su plano abdomen.

Edward lo vio fijamente. _«¡Buen Señor, él estaba completamente rasurado!» _

—¿Qué dices, Hermoso?— Jasper extendió su mano hacia Edward. El movimiento estiró sus músculos del pecho, abdomen y brazo.

Edward oyó un gemido que salía de su garganta.

—Vamos, amor. Muestra ese cuerpo.

El 'amor' rompió el hechizo. Edward se ruborizó y se alejó de Jasper, caminando hacia atrás a la oscuridad. —Oh, no.

—Oh, vamos, hermoso.

—Deja de decirme de esa forma.

—Pero es la verdad.

Él vio fijamente a Charlotte, quien estaba muy cuidadosamente revisando el equipo y no lo veía, entonces a Peter, que seguía detrás de la cámara, apuntando a Jasper y obviamente tomando fotografías de ese hermoso pene.

Edward frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de evidencia fotográfica de su... sacudió la cabeza y alejó la mirada. _«¿Qué infiernos? ¿Estaba pensando acerca del pene de Jasper y el suyo? No era bueno.» _—¿Me trajiste aquí a avergonzarme?

—¿Yo te avergüenzo?

—Sabes que lo haces.

Oyó el suspiro. —Solo quiero regodearme y mostrar a mi hermoso amante ante mis amigos más cercanos.

Edward vio hacia la pared. Él no podía aceptar eso. Eso era demasiado. Él tenía que irse. Se giró hacia la puerta y huyó.

—¡Hey!— oyó que le gritaban detrás de él, pero él ya estaba en el pasillo con sus ojos puestos en la puerta del frente.

Fuertes manos lo agarraron antes de que él lo lograra y lo jalaron hacia el último cuarto a la derecha. Él luchaba, pero sabía que Jasper era mucho más fuerte y era mejor no enfrentarlo.

—Déjame ir, imbécil.

—No.

El cuarto era una recámara escasamente amueblada. Solo una cama, dos pequeñas mesas, y un armario abierto y vacío. Ropa que Edward solo podía asumir que era la de Jasper, estaba esparcida en la cama.

Edward se encontró de cara contra el colchón con el pesado y desnudo cuerpo de Jasper en su espalda deteniéndolo. La cortina de rojo cabello sobre sus hombros, cayendo en la cama igual que caliente sangre.

—Déjame.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Edward luchaba contra la mano detrás de su cabeza que lo detenía contra el colchón. —¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué infiernos fue todo eso?

—Exactamente lo que dije. Quiero mostrarte.

—¿Mostrarme o mostrar lo que haces conmigo?

—¿Huh?

Edward luchaba por liberarse con poco éxito. —No te molestes. Déjame ir.

—No hay posibilidad — Jasper murmuró, bajando sus labios para acariciar el sensible punto detrás de la oreja de Edward —. Te extrañé.

La ira de Edward disminuyó. Las palabras y la hormigueante sensación en su cuello era demasiado para eso. —Déjame, imbécil.

Jasper mordió duro su cuello. —Solo para joderte.— Soltó una de sus muñecas para tomar el cabello de Edward y jalar su cabeza hacia atrás —. Oh, me gusta tu cabello largo.

Edward jadeó. —Jódete.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes.— Jasper se montó a horcajadas en los muslos de Edward. Manteniendo firmemente los rizos de Edward.

Edward estaba esforzándose en apoyarse sobre su codo para evitar que le arrancara el cabello.

La mano libre de Jasper rápidamente fue hacia los jeans de Edward. —Solo mírarte.— Jasper gruñó mientras trabajaba —. Solo pensar en ti me tiene duro. No puedo ver correctamente, quiero estar en tu interior.— Jasper salió de la cama, jalando a Edward y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Edward gritó pero no luchó.

—Bájate los pantalones—Jasper ordenó, dirigiéndose a una bolsa en la cabecera de la cama.

_«¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?» _Edward pensó, incluso cuando obedeció. _«¿Por qué dejo que me trate de esa forma?» _¿Quizás porque su corazón estaba acelerado y él también estaba duro como una roca? Sus jeans cayeron a sus rodillas.

Jasper encontró lo que buscaba. Edward vio la familiar botella de lubricante por un breve instante antes de que Jasper lo empujara duro de cara a la cama.

—Deja mi cabello — demandó, frotando su doloroso cuero cabelludo.

—¿Por qué? Lo amo.

—No lo haces.

—No miento. Nunca miento.— Jasper se montó a horcajadas de nuevo. Destapó el lubricante.

Edward sintió el frío líquido en su trasero. Se giró, tratando de ver mejor. —¡Hey!

Jasper lo ignoró. La mitad superior de Edward estaba cubierto con un ligero suéter, que fue empujado hacia arriba. El lubricante entre sus piernas y en su baja espalda.

Edward se estremeció. —¿Cuánto de esa cosa estás usando?

Jasper sonrió, tapó el lubricante y lo lanzó a la cama. —Suficiente.— Él se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en una mano al lado de Edward en la cama. Con la otra mano tomó el pene y lo usó para esparcir el lubricante por la grieta de Edward.

Edward se aferró al edredón, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Presionó su mejilla en el cuello de la camiseta de Jasper, abrumado por su olor.

Jasper llevó su lubricado pene a la entrada de Edward y se empujó, deslizando al principio, un impactante centímetro.

Edward jadeó.

Jasper siguió empujándose, jalando la cabeza de Edward a un lado para exponer su cuello. —Te extrañe tanto— le murmuró. Lentamente, él se deslizaba hacia adentro, un profundo ronroneo vibró en su pecho.

Edward estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que su cuerpo se tragaba a Jasper. —¡Dios!

Enterrado profundamente en el interior de Edward, Jasper gruñó. —Dime que también me extrañaste.

Edward se estremeció ante el agonizante placer de la piel del otro hombre rozando la suya. —Oh, sí. Te extrañé.

Jasper se apartó, su pene era una dulce y exquisita marca.

Edward gimió. La mano finalmente se deslizó fuera de su cabello, pero él difícilmente lo noté. Se movía tratando de ajustar el ángulo, impedido por los jeans que mantenían sus pies juntos.

Suavemente, Jasper se rodó llevándoselo con él, quedando ambos de lado, urgiéndole a Edward a que doblara sus piernas. Edward obedeció y arqueó su espalda. La posición no le permitió a Jasper entrar más profundo, pero la diferente presión lo compensaba. El brazo de Jasper rodeaba la cintura de Edward manteniéndolo cerca. Sus caderas empujaban su pene dentro y fuera de Edward.

Edward tomó los cobertores y se llevó la tela a su boca para amortiguar sus gritos. Eso era lo que él necesitaba. Eso era lo que él extrañaba. El cuerpo de Jasper llenaba su cuerpo tan perfectamente, sabía qué ángulo funcionaria mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien supiera eso?

Desesperado, Edward finalmente tomó su propio pene y comenzó a bombear, rápido y duro mientras se empujaba hacia atrás hacia Jasper.

Los murmullos de la estrella del Rock lo alentaban, más que sus palabras, hundiéndose en la piel de Edward.

La presión se construyó en las bolas de Edward, atormentado por el pene en su culo. Se sostuvo tanto como pudo, pero finalmente se corrió en una deslumbrante manera.

—¡Joder sí!— Jasper gruñó y se permitió liberarse.

Ellos se quedaron acostados de cucharita juntos, felices y jadeando, mientras se recuperaban. Jasper salió del cuerpo de Edward. Él usó su propia camiseta para limpiar el pene de Edward, entonces se arrodilló y limpió el trasero de Edward. Lanzó la camiseta sucia al suelo y jaló a Edward de espaldas.

Edward gimió.

Jasper cayó arriba de él.

Edward gruñó.

Manos oliendo a sexo acunaron la cara de Edward, y los ojos azules brillaban viéndolo. —Ahora bésame apropiadamente.

Edward lo complació, y Jasper devoró su boca. Edward deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Jasper y su espalda, incapaz de resistir acariciar la expuesta y desnuda sedosa piel.

Casi estaban listos para empezar de nuevo, cuando se oyó que tocaban la puerta. —Hey, Jasper — era la voz de Peter —. ¿Vamos a hacer lo de la ducha hoy o hemos terminado?

Jasper levantó las rodillas. —Adelántate, te encuentro ahí.

Edward frunció el ceño a modo de pregunta.

Jasper sonrió. —De cualquier manera necesito una ducha.

—¿Va a tomarte fotografías bañándote?

—Peter tomaría fotografías mientras jodemos si creyera que se lo permitiría.

Edward se apoyó en un codo. —¿Se lo permitirías?

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Lo has hecho? ¿Antes?

—No. Nunca he tenido un amante antes con el que quisiera dejar ese tipo de evidencia.

Edward gimió y se estremeció con lo que oía.

Jasper se arrodilló de nuevo, tomando la cara de Edward entre sus manos. —Vamos al cuarto de baño. Hay otro cuarto de baño detrás de esa puerta. Ahí no hay cámaras, lo prometo.— Presionó un suave beso en los labios de Edward —. ¿Estás enojado? ¿Vas a dejarme?

Edward frunció el ceño. —Debería.

Jasper acarició con su nariz la mejilla. —No te vayas. Lo lamento.

Edward inhaló el aroma de Jasper, aceptando los ligeros y persuasivos besos de Jasper contra sus labios. Jugó con un mechón de teñido cabello, intrigado por el color. —Me comprarás la cena. Quiero langosta.

Jasper se rió y devoró su boca una última vez antes de apartarse. —Lo que quieras, hermoso.

Edward se quedó en la cama, sus jeans y ropa interior aún en sus tobillos. ¿Qué infiernos había sucedido?

Simplemente no podía no ver a Jasper o no quererlo. Pero ¿podía negar la real evidencia del afecto de Jasper? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaba ese afecto?


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 10:**

Edward obtuvo su cena de langosta en un balcón privado con vista al océano. Ellos llegaron al restaurante por una entrada especial donde la mesa ya los esperaba, todo puesto. Aparte del anfitrión y el mesero ellos no vieron a otra persona. Todo eso indicaba que Jasper había gastado mucho dinero preparándolo. El corazón de Edward se hinchó ante la vista.

—¿Tenemos una cita?— bromeó, tomando aire de la brisa del verano.

Jasper le dio un rápido beso en el cuello mientras se dirigía a su silla. —Sí.

Edward levantó una ceja.

Jasper se rió, acomodando su largo y suelto cabello rojo atrás del asiento. —Oh, vamos. La comida aquí es asombrosa. Pensé que valía la pena darse el lujo. Demándame.

La comida era sin lugar a dudas asombrosa. A diferencia de muchos restaurantes costosos, el énfasis no estaba en la apariencia de la comida sino en el sabor y la cantidad. Edward comió golosamente pan fresco, calamares fritos y su propia langosta así como los cangrejos King de Alaska de Jasper. Ellos se quedaron el suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de un decadente pastel de doble chocolate que él ordenó.

Jasper llenó el tiempo con asombrosas historias sobre los lugares que recorrieron en su primera gira.

Edward estaba asombrado de ver lo bien que se llevaban y se perdieron completamente en una discusión de video juegos que Jasper había traído de Japón y Corea. Le hizo jurar a Jasper que los jugarían cuando regresaran al cuarto.

Jasper se estaba quedando en un hotel que estaba a corta distancia del restaurant, así que Edward había dejado el carro.

—¿Lo apruebas?— Jasper preguntó cuando estaban solos en el elevador.

—¿Lo apruebo?

—El hotel. Tú eres el experto.

Edward se rió. —Realmente es un lindo hotel. Oí de él en una reunión de gerentes hace un tiempo.

—Oh, bueno. Temía haber elegido un hotel por debajo del promedio.

Ellos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron al cuarto de Jasper.

—¿Tú lo elegiste? ¿No es Bella quien te hace los arreglos?

Jasper sacó su tarjeta-llave. —No esta vez. —Este viaje es totalmente mío.— Le dio una hambrienta mirada sobre su hombro —. Intentaba impresionar a alguien.

La cara de Edward ardía. —Entonces, ¿cuándo es tu siguiente show?

—El jueves en la noche en Boston.

Edward realmente sabía eso, pero él necesitaba hablar de algo para disminuir el calor que amenazaba sofocarlo. _«¿Jasper había hecho todo eso solo para impresionarlo?» _Él quería preguntarle por qué, pero no podía encontrar el valor.

El cuarto en si era anticuado. El punto focal del sencillo cuarto era la enorme cama frente a las puertas francesas que daban al balcón con vista al océano. Edward apoyó su mano en la puerta al balcón. —Lindo.

Jasper se presionó detrás de él, circulando su pecho con sus brazos. —Esperaba que te gustara.— Los labios de Jasper recorrían el cuello de Edward —. Y ahora para un breve, poco romántico interludio — dijo Jasper mientras colocaba una hoja de papel frente a Edward.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward lo tomó. —¿Qué es esto?

—Los resultados del examen.

Edward revisó la hoja, un reporte médico con los resultados del examen. Prueba para HIV. Negativo.

Jasper besó el pequeño punto del hombro de Edward que se mostraba entre el cuello de su suéter. —Quería que vieras que estoy limpio. Y no he dormido con nadie desde que la realicé.

Edward vio la fecha del examen, fue realizada un día después de que Jasper lo había dejado, antes de irse a Japón. —¿Nadie?

Jasper le quitó la hoja de las manos y la dejó caer en el suelo o en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Edward no sabía cuánto le importaba. —Nadie. Hombre o mujer.

Con eso Edward cayó en la cuenta que había dejado que Jasper lo jodiera sin condón esa tarde. Ni siquiera había pensado en protección. —¿Por qué no?

Jasper colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward jalando su espalda hacia su pecho. Acarició con su nariz la parte de atrás de la oreja de Edward. —Seguía pensando en ti. Te quería a ti.

Edward veía las olas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. _«Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no es así?» _—Yo no te pedí que...

—Lo sé.— Jasper mordisqueó su hombro —. Para ser honesto, realmente no lo planeé de esa manera.— Sus manos se fueron hacia la bastilla del ligero suéter que Edward usaba levantándolo y teniendo acceso a la piel de su abdomen. El suave recorrido de sus dedos causó que su piel estallara en piel de gallina —. Sabía que quería estar contigo de nuevo, pero no planeaba esperar. Solo…sucedió.

Edward se estremeció hundiéndose en el abrazo de Jasper. Él hundió sus dedos en la parte de atrás del cuello de Jasper, tomando su cabello. —Pensé que no te gustaba estar sin sexo por mucho tiempo.

Los dedos pellizcaron su pezón. —No me gusta. Eso es por lo que te voy a joder ahora.

Edward se rió y se giró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Jasper y jalándolo a un apropiado beso.

Las manos de Jasper vagabundeaban por la espalda de Edward por debajo del suéter y bajaron y acunaron su trasero. Cuando las manos se fueron al frente y comenzaron a abrir sus jeans, Edward lo detuvo, apartándose del beso. —Esta vez, — le dijo con una cínica sonrisa viendo los intrigados ojos de Jasper —, es mi turno de saborear.

Las manos de Edward fueron al botón de los jeans de Jasper y lo desabotonó. Besó rápidamente a Jasper antes

de caer de rodillas, bajar los jeans y boxers de Jasper hasta los tobillos en un solo movimiento. El pene de Jasper salió libre bajo su suéter. Edward lo contempló tratando de no entrar en pánico acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Lo que él quería hacer. Pero no obstante era algo atemorizante.

—No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes — Jasper murmuró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Edward.

Edward cerró sus manos alrededor del caliente y pulsante eje. Tan caliente. Era muy extraño sostener un pene que no fuera el propio. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la ardiente mirada de Jasper sonriéndole. —Lo quiero hacer.

De algún modo en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Edward realmente nunca había sostenido el pene de Jasper, mucho menos saborearlo. En todos sus encuentros él había recibido lo que Jasper le daba. Esta vez, él quería explorar. Esta vez él realmente sabía lo que quería, él quería todo. Lamió la punta del pene.

Jasper gimió.

Edward amaba el sonido de eso. Él sabía lo que le gustaba y pensó que podía hacerle justo eso a su amante. Cerró sus labios sobre la cabeza del pene y lamió la punta con su lengua, chupando ligeramente. Jasper sabía cómo una oscura delicia, el terciopelo cubriendo el grueso acero dentro de la boca de Edward.

Una rápida mirada le dijo que su amante se estaba apoyando en la ventana atrás de Edward. El cabello rojo extendido sobre Edward brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Si, está bien, a Jasper parece gustarle esto. Edward atormentó la punta, apretando ligeramente la hinchada

parte media del pene. Pasó su lengua por la longitud del eje de Jasper, gimiendo al sentir su piel deslizándose bajo su lengua. _«¿Había realmente entrado todo eso en su culo? Apenas y lo podía meter en su boca.» _

—Dios, Edward — Jasper gimió. Entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de Edward, las puntas de los dedos presionaban ligeramente su cráneo.

Edward acunó suavemente las rasuradas bolas de Jasper, maravillado con la suavidad de la piel. Cediendo a la tentación, bajó la cabeza y tomó una en su boca y luego la otra.

Los ahogados gemidos de Jasper excitaban a Edward. Él lamió la vena en el eje y luego se llevó la punta del pene a la boca, devorando ansiosamente a su amante. Él apretaba, de la manera que a él le gustaba ser apretado, chupaba de la manera que le gustaba ser chupado.

Los dedos masajeaban duro su cabeza. —Edward, si no te detienes, me voy a correr.

Perdido en las sensaciones, orgulloso de llevar a Jasper tan lejos, Edward incrementó la succión en el pene de su amante, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo. Apretando chupando, bombeando, lamiendo...

Jasper gemía.

Caliente y salado, líquido llenó la boca de Edward. Impactado por la cantidad, Edward se olvidó de tragar y se derramó. El semen escurría por su boca y lo último del orgasmo de Jasper se extendió por su mejilla izquierda y mentón. Se estremeció, golpeándose la cabeza en la ventana detrás de él. Atrapó en su mano lo último que se escurría de su boca, sonriendo.

Jasper se rió suavemente y se arrodilló frente a él. —No te preocupes por eso — murmuró ayudando a Edward a limpiarse el mentón con el suéter que se quitó —. Requiere práctica tragarlo.— Besó la húmeda boca de Edward, limpiando con su lengua los labios de Edward, saboreándose en ellos —. Gracias por intentarlo.

Jasper ayudó a Edward a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la cama. Ellos cayeron de lado en el colchón y comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, sin prisas. Finalmente le quitó el suéter a Edward. Sus jeans y ropa interior fueron removidos entre suaves risas y caricias de las caderas y muslos. Al final ellos se acostaron desnudos y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sus penes estaban en desacuerdo, rehusándose a ser descartados. Los besos crecieron en intensidad y sus manos viajaron hacia el pene del otro bombeándolos al unísono.

Edward casi se pierde en eso. Jasper detuvo la atención brindada.

Edward gritó con frustración.

Riéndose ante el ceño fruncido de Edward. Jasper lo giró deteniéndose cuando el hombre estaba totalmente sobre su abdomen.

Edward lo vio sobre su hombro. Jasper estaba tomando el familiar lubricante de la mesa.

Edward suspiró feliz y dejó caer la cabeza apoyándola sobre su bíceps. Húmedos dedos acariciaron la grieta de su culo, provocándolo. Cerró los ojos. Un dedo, entonces dos, moviéndose adentro, abriéndolo.

Jasper mordisqueaba el hombro y cuello de Edward mientras lo preparaba, su cálido aliento e inteligibles murmullos recorrían la piel de Edward haciéndolo gemir.

—¿Listo?

Edward sonrió. —¿Realmente estás preguntado eso ahora?

Jasper se rió suavemente. —Crees que ahora eres lo suficientemente experimentado para juzgar eso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, confundido. —Si, estoy listo.

Tarareando feliz, Jasper levantó las piernas de Edward, se arrodilló y se apoyó en su codo. Con su otra mano logró posicionar su pene y se empujó al interior.

Edward gimió, enterró su cara en su brazo. Empujó su cadera hacia atrás para animar el progreso de Jasper. Ahora que había tocado ese pene, estaba maravillado de que se deslizara fácilmente en su interior. Él estaba asombrado de sentirlo bien y mejor cada vez que sucedía.

Jasper se empujó en su interior. Comenzó con un lento ritmo, bienvenido. Presionaba su abdomen contra la parte de atrás de los muslos de Edward. Una cascada de brillante cabello rojo cayó a sus hombros y su pecho, le hacía cosquillas a Edward en su abdomen y caderas.

El cuerpo de Edward se entregaba feliz al de Jasper. Alcanzó la cadera de Jasper con su mano, urgiéndolo.

Jasper se detuvo. Ajustándose. Dobló la otra rodilla de Edward y lo giró para que quedara sobre su espalda. Jasper se inclinó y llevó las rodillas de Edward arriba de sus codos.

Edward gimió aferrándose a los hombros de Jasper. Él veía fijamente esos hechizantes ojos azules.

Jasper le sonrió y comenzó un lento ritmo de nuevo. Sus cejas bajaban casi cubriendo los ojos. Su boca se movía con profundos gruñidos y palabras sin sentido que

envolvían a Edward con el mágico sonido de su voz. Poco a poco, Jasper se fue acercando. Líbero las rodillas de Edward, una a la vez, y deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de Edward. Al final separó las piernas y se inclinó sobre el pecho de Edward, presionando los labios juntos en un tierno beso.

Edward estaba totalmente asombrado. Él nunca imaginó que esa posición podía ser posible entre dos hombres. Envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Jasper y unió sus tobillos justos arriba de los globos del culo de Jasper. Deslizaba sus palmas por la espalda de Jasper, retirando ondas de cabello rojo que se extendía entre ellos. La posición era más íntima de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y aumentó el ritmo. Edward veía la hermosa cara de su amante. Un gruñido alteró la generosa boca. Edward reconoció la señal del inminente orgasmo de Jasper. Eso era asombroso. La vista envió un ardor en el interior de sus propias bolas, deslizó una mano entre los sudados cuerpos y agarró su propio pene y lo urgió a correrse.

—Edward, ¡Dios!— Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron viendo fijamente los de Edward. Sus párpados se movían pero él no podía alejar la vista de todo ese cuerpo que se movía, tanto como para morirse si detenía la jodida ahora.

La pasión en los ojos de Jasper ardía como una antorcha hacia Edward. Antes de darse cuenta su orgasmo explotó, esparciendo semen en su mano y entre sus cuerpos.

Jasper hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Edward y presionó sus labios contra los de Edward, atrapando el grito final de su orgasmo que se convirtieron en gemidos. Aun empujándose, dominando el cuerpo de Edward de la cabeza a

los pies, envolvió el cuerpo de Edward alrededor del suyo y se empujó aún más profundo de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, gritando su liberación dentro de la boca de Edward.

Edward cayó hacia atrás, jadeando, sobre las sábanas. Jasper colapsó sobre su pecho, sus respiraciones jadeantes. La presión de sus cuerpos mantenía el pene de Jasper dentro del cuerpo de Edward.

Edward veía fijamente el techo. _«El sexo nunca había sido tan bueno. ¡Maldición! » _

Jasper logró moverse antes que Edward. Sus labios saborearon el sudor en la base del cuello de Edward, y su mano bajó por su costado. Entonces un extraño pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Jasper, Y envolvió sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de Edward. —¡Dios!— jadeó, con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Edward —. Te amo.

Edward se congeló.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, sé que probablemente no me creas, pero es la verdad. Te amo, y no puedo pensar en nadie más, solo en ti.

Los ojos de Edward estaban fascinados con las sombras que cruzaban en el techo, pero no parecía verlas. _«¿Habría realmente Jasper profesado su amor?» _

Jasper se apoyó en su codo, viendo a Edward. Los ojos azules lo mantenían en el colchón. —Quiero decir, Edward. Te amo.

—Difícilmente me conoces.

—Eso no me importa, ¿te importa?

—Eres una estrella de rock. Puedes tener a quien quieras.

—Te quiero a ti.

—Soy un hombre.

—Lo noté.

Edward empujó el pecho de Jasper y se movió hacia el borde de la cama. Él se sentó de espaldas a Jasper, viendo los patrones de la alfombra. —Yo... Yo no...

—No vayas a decir la excusa de ‗no soy gay' de nuevo.

Edward suspiró, bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos. —No. Ya renuncié a eso. Pero…aún me gustan las chicas.

—Y a mí.

Edward lo vio sobre su hombro. —¿Entonces dónde nos deja eso?

Jasper le sonrió. —¿En una relación abierta en donde podemos dormir con chicas?

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta

La sonrisa de Jasper se perdió. —O no. Aunque eso sería una lástima. Los tríos son divertidos.— Jasper se acercó.

Edward lo evadió poniéndose de pie. Gimió al sentir sus rodillas débiles y se apoyó en la pared frente a Jasper. —Nosotros llevamos vidas completamente diferentes. No entro en tu mundo.

Jasper suspiró—Sí. Sé eso.

—¿Qué sucedería con tu carrera si salen noticias sobre nosotros?

—Eso podría ayudar a mi carrera. Lo Gay está de moda, lo sabes.

—¡Sé serio!

—Estoy siendo serio.— Jasper lo vio fijamente, retirando el cabello rojo de su cara —. ¿Estás preocupado por mi carrera o solo te aferras a cualquier cosa para lograr evadirme?

—No te evado.

—Lo quieres. Realmente lo quieres con urgencia.

Edward hubiera sido capaz de negarlo si Jasper hubiera alejado la mirada. Pero él no lo hizo. _«¡Maldición! ¿Cómo el hombre lo conocía tan bien?» _—Estoy asustado. No tenía planeado esto para mi vida.

Jasper asintió, poniéndose de pie. —Eso al menos, es honesto.— Se acercó a Edward, como si se acercara a un caballo asustado. Cuando Edward no se apartó, retiró suavemente el cabello de su frente —. No tengo respuestas. No sé cómo esto vaya a funcionar. Pero te dije cómo me siento.

Edward vio fijamente los profundos ojos azules, su corazón estaba en su garganta, le dolía el detener las palabras, pero cruelmente las sostenía. —Estás totalmente sin miedo, ¿no es así?

Jasper sonrió tristemente. —No totalmente. Estoy asustado de perderte.

—Yo... tengo que pensar sobre eso. Tú también deberías.

Jasper asintió, la sonrisa se perdió. —Lo sé.— Le sonrió —. No quería decir algo como esto en nuestra primera noche de nuevo juntos.

—¿Planeabas decir eso?

—No exactamente en este momento, pero sabía que tenía que decirte algo este fin de semana.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper se encogió de hombros. —Porque te amo.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró. No protestó cuando Jasper se acercó y entró en el confortable abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia una adapatacion.**

**¡Diesfruten!**

**Capítulo 11:**

Edward reflexionaba sobre el último email de Jasper mientras dejaba su suite para iniciar su día.

Había pasado un mes desde que había ido a ver a Jasper. El resto del fin de semana en Malibú había estado sorpresivamente bien, considerando que Edward no repitió palabras de amor a la estrella de Rock. Jasper sorpresivamente lo había tomado bien y él casi se sentía molesto por herir sus sentimientos. Pero por un acuerdo no hablado, ninguno de los hombres mencionaaron el amor en las conversaciones durante los siguientes dos días y ellos lograron pasar un buen momento.

La mente de Edward seguía en ese email mientras abría la puerta de la suite de su padre. El cantante aún seguía en contacto y le había hablado en varias ocasiones. En el último email, le ofreció pagarle a Edward el viaje para que se uniera con él en la ciudad de México durante la gira que Whitlock Sent haría a través de México.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un sencillo desayuno, duraznos, bananas, y yogurt para su papá.

Edward quería ir, pero sabía que no podía, por dos razones. Una, él no estaba seguro como para corresponder las palabras de Jasper, y si él no lo hacía la situación estaría tensa. Dos, el último ciclo de quimioterapia de su padre no le había sentado nada bien, y no se sentía cómodo dejándolo, ni siquiera por un fin de semana.

Suspirando, tomó el plato, y una cuchara y se dirigió a la recámara de su padre.

_«Quizás finalmente debería de decirle a papá», _pensó mientras abría la puerta. _«Quizás si solo se lo digo a él y a Alice, sea más capaz de imaginar qué infiernos es realmente lo que siento.» _

Carlisle Cullen seguía acostado sobre sus almohadas con la luz apagada. Edward sintió una opresión en su pecho ante el pensamiento de confesárselo a su padre. No era justo hacerle eso a un hombre cuando estaba tan enfermo. Como de costumbre, Edward decidió que era necesario esperar hasta que Carlisle estuviera mejor.

Dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y encendió la luz dejándola tenue. Sabía que a su papá le irritaba la luz fuerte en los ojos, a causa de la quimio.

—Hey, Papá.— Tocó suavemente el hombro de su padre.

Frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal. Carlisle estaba demasiado tenso.

—¿Papá?— El pánico atrapó a Edward. Lo sacudió un poco más fuerte —. ¿Papá?

No hubo respuestas. Edward llevó su temblorosa mano bajo la nariz de Carlisle, esperando como el infierno sentir la respiración de Carlisle.

No la sintió.

Totalmente aterrado, Edward llamó a los paramédicos. Entonces llamó al doctor de Carlisle. Entonces llamó a Alice porque él sabía que ella le arrancaría la cabeza si trataba de dejarla apartada de esto.

Carlisle fue declarado muerto antes de que Alice llegara.

Edward se acostó sobre su espalda en su habitación en penumbras. El día anterior había sido una pesadilla. No podía ni recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Pero no podía sacar de su mente un hecho importante: su padre estaba muerto.

Cerca de una hora después, le había llamado a Jasper. No había sido un movimiento consciente de su parte. Las presiones del día finalmente lo habían atrapado, y él simplemente necesitaba oír la voz de la estrella de rock. A lo mejor él tenía un correo de voz de Jasper. Él no había revisado su correo. Una vez que revisó la hora supo que Jasper seguramente se encontraba en el escenario en Phoenix, Arizona.

Eso probablemente había sido un error. Él no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que quería decirle a Jasper. Se acostó, en shock y aturdido, esperando y preguntándose lo que sucedería.

El teléfono celular junto a él en la cama timbró. Edward giró la cabeza, levantó el teléfono y lo abrió. La pantalla azul neón se iluminó y le mostró el número de quien llamaba. Suspiró, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y presionó el botón del altavoz. —Hi.

—Hey — la voz de Jasper llenó la oscura recámara de Edward. Él tenía ese tono en su voz que Edward reconocía. Era el sonido diferente que tenía después de una actuación. Más larga que la vida —. Lo siento no pude llamarte antes. Estaba en el escenario.

Edward se giró de lado, dejando el teléfono a su lado en la cama. —Lo imaginé. ¿Cómo esta Arizona?

—¡Jodidamente caliente! Estaba como a mil grados hoy y el evento era en el exterior. Gracias a Dios refrescó un poco antes del show.— Suspiró. Edward oyó el ruido del cuerpo de Jasper golpeando la cama —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo...— Edward se talló la cara, tratando de no llorar. Él no debió de haber llamado. No necesitaba molestar a Jasper con sus problemas.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Um...— Edward tragó saliva —. Si. No. Mi... papá murió ayer.

—Oh, ¡mierda! ¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió?

Edward abrazó su almohada. —El cáncer finalmente lo tomó. El final sucedió rápidamente. La última ronda de quimio solo no...— Edward tomó una respiración cuando un sollozo amenazaba salir de su garganta —. Murió mientras dormía, en su propia cama. Justo como él quería.

—Oh, mierda, Edward. Yo...— oyó el suspiro de frustración de Jasper —. Jesús, quiero sostenerte ahora.

Edward mordió su labio en un sollozo.

—Tomaré un avión. Yo voy...

—¡No!— Edward se sentó, tomando el teléfono —. No seas estúpido.

—Edward...

—No puedes solo venir aquí. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. Yo...solo llame para que supieras. En caso de que no pudiera contestar el teléfono.— _«Y porque te amo y necesito oír tu voz». _Él se hundió en la cama, abrazando la almohada en su

pecho —. Yo estaré ocupado, y tú te tienes que enfocar en tu gira. Tienes otra actuación mañana.

—Sí, pero estamos a una hora o algo así. Puedo estar ahí y regresar…

—No. Absolutamente no. ¿Cuántos problemas te causaría si cancelas una actuación por mi causa?

Jasper gruñó. —Edward. Yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo.

Edward se dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos en los brazos. —Solo habla conmigo. Oír tu voz es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Está bien.— Pausa —. Mierda, no sé qué decir.

—Háblame acerca de tu actuación de esta noche. ¿Cuántas chicas hermosas se te lanzaron?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Mentiroso.

Una suave risa. —No, realmente. Últimamente mi cabeza está llena con un hermoso chico con un pene que sabe dulce.

Edward se rió. Él sabía que se oyó hueco, pero era real. —Oí que es debido al jugo de frutas que bebo.

—¿Investigaste eso?

—Bueno, soy curioso.

—Mmmm. Tendré que enviarte varias cajas de jugo al mes para que tengas tus reservas.

Edward se rió.

De nuevo una pausa. —¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Está fuera de sí. Pero ella tiene a Alec.

—¿Alec?

—Su marido.

—Ah.

—Ellos se están quedando en el cuarto que tienen aquí en el hotel. Jane, mi sobrina, está con ellos y su nuevo bebé.

—¿Estabas con el cuándo él…se fue?

Edward suspiró. —No. Pero yo lo encontré en la mañana.— Presiono sus dedos con el pulgar e índice de una mano. Su aliento se quedó atrapado —. No estaba listo.

—No creo que nadie pueda estar listo para algo como eso.

Ellos hablaron en voz baja por un momento. Edward no estaba seguro exactamente lo que decía, pero Jasper escuchó y respondió. Solo el oír su voz hacía que Edward se sintiera mejor. No genial, pero no tan terriblemente solo, Eso era estúpido. Él no estaba solo. Alice y su familia estaban ahí. Más familia estaba en camino. El apoyo de los empleados del Weiss había sido abrumador, ofreciéndole sus condolencias. Edward estaba rodeado de gente lista y deseosa de apoyarlo. ¿Entonces por qué solo la voz de ese hombre llenaba el vacío en su pecho?

—¿Van a realizarle una ceremonia o algo así?

—Sí. Mi tía, la hermana de mi papá, llega a la ciudad mañana o el día siguiente. Papá no quería que lo enterraran. Él va a ser... cremado este fin de semana. Cuando Carmen llegue aquí, nosotros planearemos el velorio. Probablemente la siguiente semana o algo así.

—Yo puedo tratar de llegar...

—¡No! Estás en tu gira.

—Pero yo quiero...

—No.

Una larga pausa. —¿Realmente te preocupa la gira, o solo no me quieres alrededor de tu familia?

Edward gruñó. —No me hagas esto, Jasper.

—Déjame adivinar. No le has dicho a nadie sobre nosotros.

—Le dije a Jacob.

—¿Alguien más?

Edward sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. Él había estado cerca. Si Carlisle no hubiera estado tan enfermo, él seguro lo hubiera hecho. —No, nadie más.

—Aun vives en la negación.

—Jódete.

—Deseo poder.

—No conviertas esto en algo sexual.

—¿Por qué no? Parece que es todo lo que tenemos.

Edward veía el oscuro techo.

—Bien. Genial.— Jasper se oía amargado —. Llámame si necesitas hablar.— Pausa —. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Qué?

—Llamarme.

_«¿Cuál sería el punto?» _—No sé.

Jasper suspiró. —Está bien. Entonces me voy a la cama.

—Está bien.

—Te amo.

Edward se mordió el labio, calientes lágrimas bajaban por la esquina de sus ojos hacia sus sienes. Él no dijo nada.

—Adiós, Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia una adapatacion.**

**¡Diesfruten!**

**Capítulo 12:**

Edward era el propietario del Weiss Strande. Él y Alice. Eso no fue una sorpresa, y por mutuo consentimiento, él y Alice seguirían manejando los negocios como lo hacían desde que Carlisle había dejado de ser capaz de encargarse de sus funciones de gerente. Edward haría la mayoría del trabajo, aceptando la ayuda o el consejo de Alice cuando fuera necesario.

Edward se sentó con Alice en la recámara dentro de la suite de su padre. Ellos estaban rodeados de cajas parcialmente empacadas y bolsas negras de basura llenas de ropa. La tía Carmen estaba en la sala empacando los libros y chucherías. —Me gustaría hacer a Jacob socio.

—Me parece buena idea — Alice contestó, doblando cuidadosamente unos pantalones de Carlisle. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar, pero, en ese momento estaban secos. Ambos, ella y Edward, habían llorado en los días pasados. —¿Qué con Rose? Después de todo el White Room también fue idea de ella.

Edward había considerado eso. El White Room había salvado al Weiss Strande de la bancarrota. Aunque realmente no se sabía si había sido una combinación de factores lo que lo había hecho, pero el Weiss ahora estaba en números negros después de un año difícil. Al final Carlisle alcanzó a ver que ellos tenían éxito antes de morir. —Podemos preguntarle, pero no sé lo que dirá. Ella ha estado hablando acerca de irse a los Ángeles.

Alice bufó. —Ella ha estado diciendo eso desde antes de que ustedes estuvieran juntos. ¿Por qué solo no se va?

Edward sonrió. Alice y Rose una vez habían sido buenas amigas, pero Alice tomaba a mal, sin excepción, a quien terminaba con su amado hermano. Aunque ella era civilizada, la mujer ya no podía ser considerada su amiga.

Edward lanzó más ropa a la cama al lado de Alice, y ellos empezaron a guardar cosas en la pila para donar. Había solo una pequeña pila en la cama con cosas con las que ellos querían quedarse.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué no has tenido citas desde que terminaste con Rose?

Edward esperaba que ella no viera sus dudas. Él se encogió de hombros. —No he encontrado a nadie.

—¿No has encontrado?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice dobló un suéter lavanda y lo tenía en su regazo, acariciándolo cuidadosamente sin ver a su hermano. —Tú has estado actuando extrañamente últimamente. Bueno antes de que papá muriera.

—¿Lo he hecho?

—Sí. ¿Me estás escondiendo algo?

No podía mentirle directamente. —Sí.

—¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?

—No.

—Edward, no puede ser tan malo...

La tía Carmen entró, su cabello negro bajo una pañoleta verde y dorada. —¿Qué no puede ser tan malo?

Alice y Edward se vieron fijamente. Aunque ellos amaban a su tía, nunca fueron apegados a ella.

Alice suspiró y dejó el suéter en la pila de donaciones. —Nada.

Alice sabía. Ella podría no saber los detalles pero ella sabía algo. Edward debió de darse cuenta que su hermana sospecharía que algo estaba mal. Ella siempre había sido ferozmente protectora en lo que concernía a él. _«No prestas atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor», _ella solía decir_. «Alguien tiene que preocuparse de ti». _Quizás él debería de decirle a ella. ¿Pero por qué molestarse? Él lo había arruinado. Jasper ni le había llamado ni le había enviado ningún email desde esa noche. Edward no estaba seguro de por qué él no podía decir las palabras que Jasper quería oír, por qué encontraba tan difícil ser abierto y honesto acerca de sus sentimientos. Pero aún seguía convencido de que era solo una moda pasajera para Jasper. Jasper no podía estar enamorado de él. Eso era imposible. Se sentía horrible por eso, pero Edward estaba lamentando la pérdida de su amor tanto como la pérdida de su padre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia una adapatacion.**

**¡Diesfruten!**

**Capítulo 13:**

Edward estaba de pie en el Garden Room, el cuarto público favorito de su padre. Una de las paredes del salón para banquetes era de cristal y daba a un aviario lleno de plantas y coloridos pájaros. El resto de las paredes tenían murales de árboles. Era un cuarto cálido a pesar del tamaño, los oscuros colores lo hacían verse íntimo. Era perfecto para realizar la ceremonia a la vida de su padre.

Edward estaba vacío. Él estaba de pie y hablaba con amigos y familia, pero nunca entró en una verdadera conversación. Él vagabundeaba de esquina a esquina, de la mesa del bufet al bar, entonces finalmente terminó en la pared de vidrio, viendo los pájaros. Él no quería caminar. Él no quería existir. Él quería acurrucarse en una esquina y que todo terminara. Su corazón dolía, y no hubo ninguna cantidad de pensamientos, llanto, organizaciones ni nada en los pasados días que ayudara.

Su padre estaba muerto, se había ido. Eso era un doble dolor. Extrañaba terriblemente a Carlisle, pero él sabía que su fin se acercaba. Se alegraba de que Carlisle no sufriera más a causa de la enfermedad que se comía su cuerpo.

Pero el corazón de Edward se sentía muerto. Anhelaba el toque de alguien que él había rechazado. Alguien de quien estaba demasiado avergonzado para reconocer. Jasper le había ofrecido todo y él lo había alejado por sus miedos.

Qué tonto.

Perdido en su miseria, Edward no notó el cambio en el sonido de las amortiguadas conversaciones detrás de él. Él no oyó los gemidos y murmullos. Nada penetraba la niebla hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado a su lado. O mejor dicho, apoyado contra la pared del aviario con los brazos cruzados. Pensó que la persona era otro de los bien-intencionados ex empleados o familia distante, Edward se puso su falsa sonrisa y se giró.

Y se congeló.

Él estaba vestido en un traje gris carbón, con su abundante cabello—de nuevo multicolor rubio, en lugar del rojo brillante—amarrado detrás de su nuca. Difícilmente se parecía a la llamativa estrella de rock. Él se veía tan…moderado. Pero para Edward, al menos no había error en los ojos color azul y la espléndida boca, incluso si ambos estaban cuidadosamente sin las emociones que recordaba Edward.

—¡Jasper!— él jadeó —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La ira se mostró en esos ojos antes de que regresaran a su neutral expresión anterior. —Sé que no me quieres aquí,— murmuró —, pero tenía que venir.— Él tragó saliva, desviando su mirada hacia un cardenal que estaba en el musgo del aviario —. Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que estás bien.

Edward lo veía fijamente. La luz de su vida estaba frente a él, en gloriosa carne viva, cuando Edward no esperaba ni siquiera verlo de nuevo. Lo bebía con la mirada, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. A su desgarrado corazón le regresaba el color del mundo.

Sonriendo, Jasper veía a los ojos a Edward. Sus ojos más abiertos con la sorpresa. Edward podía solo suponer que sus alborotadas emociones se mostraban en su cara. Ellos se vieron fijamente por horas. No, probablemente solo un breve momento.

Jasper se inclinó hacia él y colocó su mano suavemente en su hombro. —¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar a solas?

Edward parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse de sus ojos y asintió. Él se giró y vio a través de su mirada con pena las miradas de la mayoría de la gente que estaban fijas en ellos dos. Esperó que surgiera el pánico, preguntándose lo que ellos veían, qué hubiera mostrado. Pero el pánico no llegó. Él solamente no tenía suficiente lugar en ese momento en su emocionado corazón para una maldita cosa más.

Guió a Jasper a otro cuarto, la mirada baja, así no tendría que hablar con nadie. Se dirigió a una pequeña oficina por un corto pasillo en el vestíbulo del Garden Room. Jasper lo siguió, entonces esperó mientras Edward cuidadosamente cerraba la puerta.

—Edward.

Ante el sonido de su nombre en la voz que amaba, Edward se giró hacia el hombre y lo vio a través de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

—Dios, Edward, no quería molestarte. Lo siento. Yo solo...

Incapaz de hablar, Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó las solapas del traje de Jasper. Calló las disculpas del hombre uniendo sus labios contra los de él.

El calor se extendió en el torrente sanguíneo de Edward ante el toque de los labios de Jasper. Las sensaciones lo abrumaban mientras anhelante abrió la boca para chupar la lengua de Jasper. Liberó el saco y llevó sus manos hacia la parte de atrás del cuello de Jasper encontrándose con la larga cola de caballo. Sin pensar, Edward jaló la banda que lo sostenía determinado a soltar ese salvaje y sedosos cabello.

Jasper se apartó del beso, sus manos en ambas muñecas de Edward. —Wow, espera...

—No.— Edward hundió sus dedos en ese ahora suelto cabello de Jasper, evitando que escapara —. Bésame.

—Detente.— La ira y el dolor ardían en la mirada de Jasper —. ¿No querías verme, por esto?

Edward apartó su mirada. Viendo fijamente el pulso en el cuello de Jasper, aflojó su agarre pero no totalmente —. Lo siento.

—¿Qué exactamente es lo que sientes?

—Te alejé… No podía enfrentar…— Edward hizo una larga pausa.

—¿No podías enfrentar...?— Jasper presionó.

—No podía enfrentar el hecho de que yo... Yo quería estar contigo.

—Eso está un poco mejor.— Gentilmente, Jasper retiró las manos de Edward de su cabello. Evitó que Edward se apartara manteniendo muy bien sostenidas sus muñecas—. Pero no lo suficiente.

Edward cerró los ojos, hundiéndose contra Jasper. Escondió su cara en la curva del cuello de Jasper, inhaló la colonia que trataba de camuflaje el confortable aroma de su

amante. Jasper liberó sus muñecas y ambos envolvieron sus brazos en el otro.

Jasper deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Edward. —Edward, ¿estás molesto conmigo por venir?

Giró la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Jasper. —No.

—¿Me querías aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso?

—Estaba asustado. Yo...— Se alejó, tanto como Jasper le permitió —. ¡¿Qué acerca de tu gira?!

Jasper gruñó. —No te preocupes por eso. Es sábado y no voy a tocar hasta el miércoles en San Francisco. Le prometí a Bella regresar mañana.

Edward apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Jasper, incapaz de ver al hombre a los ojos. Lágrimas amenazaban salir. —¿Recorriste todo ese camino por mí?

—Obviamente.

—Dios, Jasper.

—Mira, siento haberte atrapado en un cuarto lleno de gente, pero yo no pude encontrar a Jacob para que te buscara. Y cuando te vi parado tan solo…

—¿Jacob?

—Sí. Hice los arreglos con él. Tú dijiste que él sabía.

Edward asintió. Sus dedos se hundían en la fina tela del saco de Jasper.

Jasper deslizó su palma bajo el cabello del cuello de Edward, sus dedos lo masajearon ligeramente. —No podía dejar de venir. ¿Entiendes? Te amo.

Edward asintió.

Con un suspiro, Jasper apoyó su mejilla contra la sien de Edward. —Sé que te obligué a entrar en esto. Te presioné la primera vez. Te guié a través de esto y te forcé a lo que quería. Finalmente se me ocurrió que quizás yo estaba equivocado y esto no es lo que querías.

Edward apretó los hombros de Jasper. —Tú no estás equivocado.

—Si, bueno, no podía decir eso por la manera en que reaccionaste.

Edward parpadeó apartando más lágrimas. Y él vería que lloraba. —Lo sé. Eso fue mi culpa. No estaba listo para lo que me ofrecías.

Jasper suspiró y asintió, acariciando con su rasurada mejilla la de Edward. —Me di cuenta de eso. Esa es una de las razones por las que vine. Quería decirte que no te preocupes. Me apartaré. Te daré tu tiempo para...

—¡No!— Edward lo interrumpió.

El otro hombre lo vio fijamente, sorprendido.

—Te necesito. Te amo. No puedes alejarte.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta —¿Tú qué?

Desesperado, Edward besó su mentón. —Yo te amo, Jasper.— Él recorrió con sus labios la línea de la mandíbula de Jasper —. Sé eso. Me sentía totalmente perdido después de la última llamada por teléfono.

Jasper levantó ligeramente el mentón dándole a Edward mejor acceso. —Te dije que podías llamarme.

Edward acarició con su nariz el punto detrás de la oreja de Jasper. —No lo sentía correcto. Yo fui quien te lastimó. Yo realmente no creía merecerte. Aun no lo creo.

Los brazos de Jasper lo circularon más firmemente. —Oh, deja eso.

Docenas de cosas que debía de decir se amontonaban en el cerebro de Edward hasta el punto de que no podía hablar. Eligió en lugar de hablar actuar. Levantó la cabeza y pegó sus labios a los de Jasper. Ese fue un gentil toque. Esperaba que Jasper entendiera todo lo que significaba.

Jasper gimió dentro del beso. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Edward presionándolo más cerca, hasta que sus pechos se unieron.

Edward feliz deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Jasper. Sentía el calor en el pecho de Jasper a través de la tela de su camisa. Incluso más, él sentía el calor de la erección presionándose contra la suya. Deseando sentir más, rodeó con una de sus piernas el muslo de Jasper.

Atrapándolo fuera de guardia, Jasper trastabilló pero se recuperó antes de que la cabeza de Edward se golpeara contra la pared. —Cuidado — Jasper murmuró contra sus labios.

Edward difícilmente lo oía. La erección de Jasper se presionaba contra su muslo, y la suya contra el de Jasper. La lujuria lo cegaba. —Jódeme, Jasper.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Sí. Por favor. Te necesito.

Jasper mordisqueó la esquina de la boca de Edward. —No puedo. No tenemos lubricante, te lastimaría.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí.

Desvergonzadamente, Edward se movió contra el muslo de Jasper, determinado a hacer que el hombre se cegara por la lujuria como él. —Jasper, por favor. Te necesito.

Un bajo gruñido retumbó en la garganta de Jasper.

El sonido retumbó en el sistema nervioso de Edward. Gimió feliz con la respuesta.

—Joder.— Jasper repentinamente cayó de rodillas, sus manos desabrochando rápidamente los pantalones de Edward.

¡Sí! Eso era lo que él quería. Lo que necesitaba. Edward se apoyó contra la pared. Se quitó su camisa mientras Jasper bajaba sus pantalones y ropa interior, no se perdió el ver que la hermosa boca de Jasper lo tragaba. Él estaba agradecido de que sucediera. No había tiempo para juegos ni preparación. Jasper estaba rabioso, tragándolo todo. Edward gritó, golpeándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared.

Las manos de Jasper se aferraban a las caderas de Edward mientras ansioso trabajaba en la dura erección dentro de su boca. Sus labios y lengua recorrían el eje bombeándolo duro.

Edward no podría quejarse aun si fuera capaz. Tomó su camisa con una mano y pasó la otra por su propio pezón pellizcándolo. La lujuria explotaba en su sistema, haciendo que jadeara, haciendo que llorara por algo muy diferente a la pena de los días anteriores.

Jasper se colocó entre las piernas de Edward y masajeó suavemente el espacio entre sus bolas.

El orgasmo se formaba en la base de la espalda de Edward, saliendo por su pene. La dicha lo inundaba, perdiendo un poco el rastro de lo que sucedía. Color. Calor. Sensaciones.

Amor.

Jasper se puso de pie. Edward abrió los ojos para ver a la estrella de rock sonriéndole mientras cubría su duro pene con algo de humedad.

Edward gimió. ¡Eso era su propio semen!

Con su mano libre, Jasper jaló el hombro de Edward. —Gírate.

Impactado pero notablemente relajado después del asombroso orgasmo, Edward se giró y apoyó sus manos contra la pared. Recuerdos de su primera vez en la ducha lo hicieron estremecerse con deleite.

Rápidamente, Jasper levantó la falda de la camisa de Edward más arriba y deslizó dos húmedos dedos dentro de su agujero.

Edward gimió, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, entre sus brazos. —Solo hazlo— le rogo —. Solo jódeme, Jasper.

—Espero que sepas lo que significa — la hermosa voz le llegó por su hombro.

—Lo sé.

La húmeda roma cabeza del pene de Jasper se presionó contra su entrada. Edward gimió. A diferencia de las veces anteriores él no estaba estirado ni cuidadosamente

preparado, pero no le importaba. Incluso ese pequeño dolor se sentía maravillosamente real.

Jasper se presionó fuertemente, entrando.

Él se aferraba a la pared, gimiendo, incapaz de olvidarse de que su propio semen facilitaba el camino de Jasper. Eso era asombrosamente erótico.

Las caderas de Jasper se presionaban contra el trasero de Edward, finalmente estaba dentro. Totalmente dentro. Edward se movió solo para asegurarse. Ambos gimieron ante las sensaciones.

Jasper deslizó su mano hacia arriba por abajo de la camisa de Edward por su pecho, ayudándolo a sostenerse. Su otra mano húmeda por el semen circulo el pene de Edward suavemente animándolo a regresar a la vida. —¿Bueno?

—Oh, ¡Sí!

—¿Más?

—Sí.— Movió sus caderas tratando de darle a Jasper mejor ángulo.

Jasper se salió y se empujó de nuevo hacia dentro, doliéndole ligeramente. Entonces de nuevo. El pene de Jasper golpeaba el delicioso punto dentro de Edward.

—Te amo — Edward gimió suavemente, lo que significó que fue capaz de decirlo, en esta ocasión, con su amante enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo —. Te amo, Jasper.

—Dios, Edward — Jasper gimió, aumentando el ritmo de sus empujes.

Casi inmediatamente, se puso de manifiesto que Edward no era el único reprimiendo su lujuria. A diferencia del

pasado, Jasper no pudo sostener la tortura para prolongar el placer.

—Edward, tengo que...

—Jódeme, Jasper. Dios, por favor ¡jódeme!

La nariz de Jasper se presionó al lado del cuello de Edward. Edward apartó su cabello.

Jasper repentinamente entraba en él más duro y más rápido.

El aliento de Edward se quedó atrapado en un gemido, apoyó sus antebrazos en la pared y abrió más las piernas para tomar el maravilloso abuso. Su pene regresó a la vida en la mano de Jasper y sus gemidos se sincronizaron con los Jasper mientras seguía empujándose en él, entonces Edward sintió la agonía del éxtasis.

Drenado, Edward solo pudo jadear apoyándose contra la pared.

Jasper se recuperó primero, presionando un suave beso contra el sudado cuello de Edward. Entonces él sacó suavemente su flácido pene del cuerpo de Edward.

Edward gimió.

—Necesitamos un cuarto de baño ante de ver a alguien más — Jasper murmuró.

Edward se alejó de la pared y asintió. Señaló la pared de al lado con la cabeza. —Ahí hay uno.

Jasper se recuperó y se apartó. Ambos dejaron sus pantalones donde estaban y trastabillaron hacia el cuarto de baño.

En el marco de la puerta, Edward se giró y detuvo a Jasper cuando la estrella del rock iba a entrar. A él no le

importaba estar sudado, a él no le importaba que su semen y el de Jasper chorrearan por sus piernas. Jaló a su amante y lo besó en los labios.

Jasper solo dudó un momento, entonces entró en el beso con hambriento entusiasmo.

Cuando Edward se separó para tomar aire, él sostuvo la mandíbula de Jasper entre sus manos y vio el sueño y la saciedad en esos ojos azules. —¿Vamos a hacer que esto funcione, verdad?

Jasper sonrió. —Creo que lo haremos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es una adaptación.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Epílogo:**

LOS ANGELES, California (Entertainment International)

_«¿Entonces ellos están juntos o no? _

_Si me lo preguntas, ellos definitivamente están juntos. _

_Finalmente sabemos su nombre. _

_Esta es su fotografía; él es Edward Cullen, 30, propietario y gerente del hotel Weiss Strande, localizado en la costa central de california. Él y Jasper Whitlock. Son realmente, realmente buenos amigos o ellos son amantes. _

_Nadie lo ha confirmado ni negado...» _

El artículo mencionaba algunos astutos comentarios que Jasper había hecho el año anterior, todos inclinados a que tenía un amante masculino, sin confirmar nada. Lo que confundía a la prensa era que Jasper seguía teniendo publicitadas citas con modelos y estrellas, que lo acompañaban a clubes y a conciertos a los que Edward no estaba interesado en asistir. A Edward no le importaba eso. Él conocía a todas las chicas que tenían ‗citas' con Jasper y era buen amigo de algunas de ellas. Todas sabían quién era el real amante de Jasper y ninguna dejaba salir el gato de la bolsa.

Edward oyó pasos entrando en la recámara y levantó la vista.

Jasper estaba en el marco de la puerta. Su cabello suelto y desordenado, evidencia de que no se lo había cepillado desde que se levantó de la cama, probablemente un momento antes. Sus hermosos ojos aún estaban medio cerrados, y esa hermosa boca abierta en un enorme bostezo. Se rascó distraídamente el pecho mientras se dirigía hacia Edward. Los botones del pijama negro de seda, peligrosamente cerrados deslizándose en su delgada cadera. —Buenos días — murmuró. Se inclinó y besó la cima de la cabeza de Edward y siguió hacia la cocina.

Edward dejó la revista de chismes frente al asiento que acostumbraba ocupar Jasper en la mesa del comedor de Edward y le dio un trago a su café.

Oyó a Jasper servirse su propia taza de café y el ruido del cereal y de la leche siendo servidos. Jasper regresó a la mesa, inseguro cuando vio la revista. —¿Qué infiernos?

—Linda fotografía mía, ¿no te parece?— Edward preguntó.

Jasper dejó su taza y el cereal y tomó la revista. Edward vio la cara de su amante incrédulo, entonces molesto, entones la ira se mostró en esos expresivos rasgos. Se dejó caer en la silla murmurando maldiciones mientras leía. Finalmente vio a la cara a Edward. —Jesús, hombre lo siento.

—Sabíamos que podría suceder.

—¿No estás enojado?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Al menos ellos mencionaron el Weiss.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza a un lado. —¿Realmente no estás enojado?

—Jasper, tú vienes y te quedas en el Weiss regularmente cuando no estás en una gira o algo así. No puede ser difícil descubrir que vendiste tu casa en Los Ángeles y que prácticamente vives aquí. No puede ser difícil descubrir que cuando te quedas aquí no te quedas en ninguno de los cuartos de los huéspedes.— Se rió —. Si nosotros tratábamos de mantenerlo en secreto, hicimos un pobre trabajo. Me sorprende que les haya tomado tanto.

—Sí, supongo. Quizás no soy tan popular como pensábamos.

Edward bufó incrédulo. —¿Esto te molesta?

Jasper movió su mano en el aire, entonces tomó su taza de café. —No. Los rumores de nuestra relación solo ayudan a dar publicidad. Seguro que habrá alguna ciudad anti-gay que no va a aceptar que toque en su ciudad, pero la mayoría nos están pidiendo.— Él le dio a Edward una breve mirada de culpa —. Bella quería preguntarte si querías acompañarnos a la gira de Australia el próximo mes.

—¿Huh?

Jasper sonrió. —Ella cree que solo se alimentarían los rumores si tú estás con nosotros pero no confirmamos nada.

Edward lo vio fijamente y se carcajeó tan duro que dejó su taza de café. —¿Estás bromeando?

—No.— Jasper sonrió —. Aunque esto podría ser peor.

—Temo preguntar.

—Ella y nuestro equipo de publicidad están tratando de decidir la mejor manera de darle la noticia a la prensa. Ellos creen que debemos de hacerlo pronto.— Él dejó la

taza de café y tenía una presumida sonrisa en su cara —. La idea favorita es que anunciemos nuestro compromiso.

Edward parpadeó y dejó de reír. —¿Qué?

La caliente mirada de Jasper fija en Edward mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. —La idea tiene su mérito.

—No podemos casarnos.

—No en california, pero podemos en partes de Canadá. O, inclusive mejor…— movió las cejas cómicamente. —… ¡Ámsterdam!

Edward gimió. Un comentario acerca de Ámsterdam murió en sus labios cuando finalmente se dio cuenta lo que realmente estaba diciendo. —Espera. ¿Quieres esto?

Jasper tomó su mano entre las suyas. Su mirada fija en la de Edward. —Te amo. Me casaría contigo en un segundo.

—P-pero...

Jasper acunó la mandíbula de Edward y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. —Quiero esto.

Derrotado, Edward correspondió el suave beso de Jasper. —Sé que lo quieres.

—Di que me amas.

—Te amo.

—Di que quieres casarte conmigo.

—Estás loco, ¿sabes eso?

—Mm-hmm. Dejando de lado ese punto. Di que quieres casarte conmigo.

Suspirando melodramáticamente, Edward llevó su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Apartándolo para verlo a los ojos. —Bien. ¿Pero por qué me siento como si yo fuera la novia?

**FIN**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia ;)**


End file.
